All For One
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Walker Texas Ranger, Magnum P.I. Crossover. CoWriter JRR06. CD is kidnapped, and his niece calls on her friends to come to Texas and help. Written in 2002. My early days haha : Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

CD's Bar & Grill

Walker pulled open the door to CD's Bar and Grill, he and his partner's favorite dive. Trivette slipped in before him, and together they made their way to the bar, where CD was filling up dished with goobers, a nut similar to a peanut. He smiled at them, but glanced past them at the clock.

"Hey, Big Dog, the usual," Trivette said, leaning on the counter.

"You look excited," Walker commented, taking in CDs anxious-looking face.

Trivette gave Walker a funny look. Walker caught it and asked, "What, Trivette?"

"You don't know?" Trivette scoffed. "Geez..."

"Know what?" Walker asked curiously, glancing from Trivette to CD, who was checking the clock again.

"Heather, CD's niece, is coming to Dallas!" Trivette reminded his partner, his eyes shining with amusement.

Walker's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh, CD, I totally forgot! I'm sorry."

"Yes, _you are_." Trivette replied with a smile as his partner shot him a look and rolled his eyes.

"When's she coming in?"

CD gave a small shrug. "It's alright, Cordell... Except I would have expected somethin' like this from Jimmy." He smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trivette asked, face etched with comic indignity.

"Just what he said," Walker replied grinning.

CD waved a hand at them. "Oh, will you stop it you two? She should be here any minute."

Just then, CD caught sight of someone over Walker and Trivette's shoulders. CD's face lit up as his young niece walked into the bar.

"Heather, right here honey!" CD waving to her. Heather raced into his arms and they embraced enthusiastically, both ecstatic to see each other.

CD gave his niece's shoulders a small shake. "Oh, honey, you're so grown up!"

Heather gripped his shoulders again. "I missed you so much."

"Same here, honey" CD assured her.

CD turned back to Trivette and Walker, an arm around Heather's shoulders as she had her own arm around his waist.

CD began the introductions. "You haven't met my friends... This is Cordell Walker."

Walker took Heather's pre-offered hand. "Hello," He said, giving her a smile.

"And Jimmy Trivette," CD continued.

"Pleasure to meet you," Trivette said, also giving her hand a shake.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine," Heather said, winking at the ranger.

"So where are you staying?" Walker asked, sitting on a barstool.

CD stared at him. "Cordell, are you braid dead or something?! I asked you a week ago if she could stay at the ranch, and you said yes!"

Walker resisted the urge to slap himself on the forehead. "Oops... I'm sorry. Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Mr. Walker," Heather said, a little reluctantly. She eyed Trivette, secretly wishing she was staying with him.

"Please, just call me Walker," Walker said smoothly.

"Same here," Trivette offered. "Jimmy or Trivette - whatever works!"

"I like Trivette," Heather said, giving him another "special" smile.

CD made his way back around the bar. "Well, how about something to eat?" He asked Heather, as she took a barstool next to Walker.  
Heather nodded, then grinned as Trivette pulled a barstool down the counter next to her and alighted on it, so that she was sitting between the two Texas Rangers. "How about some of that world famous chili I hear so much about?"

"Trust me, you don't - "Trivette began.

"Trivette!" Walker interrupted, chiding lightly.

Trivette looked sideways at Heather and Walker. "Sorry," He mumbled.

Walker slipped off of his barstool and reached around Heather to slap Trivette on the back. "Well, Trivette, we better get going. We got a lot of work waiting for us back at the office."

"Yay," Trivette replied flatly, standing up to follow his partner out.

"Nice meeting you, Heather," Walker said, adjusting his hat.

"You too," Heather replied sincerely.

"CD, you taking her to the ranch?"

CD nodded, setting a bowl of his world famous chili in front of Heather. "Yeah, I'll be there with her till you get home."  
Walker nodded as he preceded Trivette to the door. Heather gave Trivette one last wave, then turned and dug into her uncle's chili.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger Headquarters

Walker is going through the stacks of paperwork weighing down his desk, as Trivette types away, plucking at his keyboard.

"Hey partner, guess what?" Trivette said, not looking up from his computer screen. 

"What?" Walker asked, flipping through a police report. 

"I hate paperwork." 

"Me too, partner. Me too." 

There was a knock at the door to their shared office, and both rangers looked up. 

"Cordell Walker?" A man asked, holding an envelope. 

"That's me," Walker said. 

"I have an envelope for you," The guy said, coming around the doorframe. He shoved a clipboard under Walker's nose. "I need you to sign here, and here..." 

Walker signs, a curious expression on his face. 

"Thanks," Walker said, taking the envelope in his hands. 

"No, thank you," the man said, then left. 

Trivette was momentarily drawn from his computer. "Who's it from?" 

"Dunno," Walker replied. "No return address. Hmm." 

"Well open it!" Trivette exclaimed. 

Walker looked up at him. "Give me a chance, Trivette. Geez, you're like a little kid." His voice was full of humor. 

"I know, daddy," Trivette replied. He watched in silence as Walker ripped it open and began to read to himself.

_Ranger Walker__  
__I bet you don't remember me? You put me away a long time ago, wasted precious years of my life - all cuz of you! Now you're gonna pay. I had many years to think of what I could do to you when I got out and then it came to me, nothing could hurt you more than if I hurt your family. But you have no family, so I went to the next best thing, your old partner! Better hurry Walker, time's a-wasting! ___

_Signed___

_Wouldn't You Love To Know__  
_  
Walker crumpled the letter in his hand and launched from his chair. "Come on, Trivette, we got to go!" 

"What is it?" Trivette asked. He was seeing the look on Walker's face that he never liked. 

"It's CD," Walker explained breathlessly, motioning for Trivette to follow. "I'll explain on the way to the ranch," he added as they breezed out of the office. 

Trivette and Walker raced across the parking lot to the RAM.

Walker drove like a madman, using the gas pedal when he should have been using the breaks, while Trivette tried to ignore the fact that they could end up in a ditch with their wheels spinning and read the letter. 

"Oh, man, who is this guy?" Trivette asked as he finished reading. 

"That's what we have to find out!" Walker said, leaning on the horn and pulling around a slow-moving elderly couple in an old Chevy. 

Trivette and Walker exchange a glance. Both men knew their best friend's life was at stake. He was like a father to them; they wouldn't let him down.

When they finally reached the ranch, both Rangers bailed out of the RAM with their guns drawn. Walker waved Trivette around the back of the house, while Walker crept up onto the front porch and sneaked in from the front. He began checking rooms, adrenaline rushing, prepared for anything. He was just finishing with a closet when he heard a noise from the kitchen. Walker started for that room, meeting Trivette halfway, and together they both stormed into the kitchen, gun barrels first.

Trivette did a sweep of the immediate area and was turning back toward the living room when he heard Walker exclaim, "Heather!"  
Trivette turned back and saw Walker kneeling, half hidden by the kitchen counter. Momentarily fearing the worst, Trivette circled the counter to see Heather, bound and gagged, sitting on the floor. Walker was working on the knot in the gag. Trivette pushed his hands away and undid it quickly, with no hint of effort, as Walker began on the knots securing the girl's ankles and arms together.

"Are you okay?" Walker asked, as the gag fell away and Trivette wadded it up. 

"I'm fine - but they took CD!" Heather said, her eyes full of tears. She shivered. 

"Who did?" Walker demanded. 

Heather looked at him helplessly. "I don't know! He just barged in and began to beat up my uncle, knocking him around real badly... He was unconscious, and that's when the man grabbed me and tied me up. The man had a gun on CD, and was gonna shoot him, but..." Heather voice broke and she looked toward the floor. "He just kept kicking him...And then he dragged him out the door." 

Trivette tried to soothe her. "It's okay, honey," He said, though he was skeptical, helping her up and giving her a brief, reassuring hug.   
Heather was too shaken to enjoy it. 

Walker looked around, furious. Trivette and Walker knew how close they had come - were - to loosing CD, and had to find him ASAP. 

Trivette looked at Walker. "What do you want to do, man?" He asked quietly. 

Walker rubbed his temples. "I'll call Alex. Heather can rest there, and we'll go back to headquarters and report this."  
"Okay... Hey, Walker, you alright?" Trivette asked. 

Walker didn't answer, just shook his head and picked up the phone.

Alex answered after the second ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Alex," Walker said wearily. 

"Walker, it's late - what's the matter?" 

"It's a long story," Walker told her. "Right now, I need you to do me a favor." 

Alex agreed instantly. "Sure, anything." 

"CD's niece, Heather, needs a place to stay tonight and I was hoping-" 

Alex interrupted, "No problem." 

"Thanks, Alex, I'll explain everything tomorrow." 

"You bringing her now?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, see you soon." 

"Bye, Alex," Walker said, hanging up. 

He turned to look at them both and motioned towards the truck. "Okay Trivette, Heather, let's go."

Headquarters

Trivette and Walker were at the respective desks going through files, searching for any information which would provide a clue to CD's abductors.

The Captain appeared in their office doorway. "What are you two doing here so late?"

Walker jumped, startled, and looked at his watch. It read 2:15 AM. He hadn't even been aware of time passing. Trivette hadn't realized how late it was either; time didn't matter. All that mattered was finding CD. 

"We're just finishing up some paperwork, sir," Walker said, opening a folder in front of him. 

"Sure, just let me know if you have any trouble- with your paperwork, that is," The Captain said jokingly. 

"Will do," Walker said. 

The Captain grinned at his two Rangers and left. 

Trivette turned to his computer. "Well I'll start checking on who's gotten out on parole lately." 

"Sounds good," Walker answered, a bit stiffly. 

"Hey, man, we're gonna find him, okay?" Trivette had turned back to Walker and was watching him. 

"Yeah... I just can't get over that look on Heather's face. It's all my fault." 

"There's no point in feeling guilty. It's a useless, and so is worry. We gotta turn those emotions and make them work for us instead of against us." 

Walker rested his head on his hand. "Yeah, you're right, but..." 

"No buts, Walker." Trivette continued his lecture. "I know you, and I love CD too, and I also know we are gonna do everything humanly possible - and then some - to find him, and I don't think you are gonna be very useful if all you do is go around feeling guilty the whole time. Okay?"

Walker shot him a small smile. "Alright, partner, I gotcha." 

Trivette was talking to Walker as Walker had talked to Trivette numerous times. Walker knew, beyond a doubt, that he had taught his partner well, and was proud of him. 

Trivette went back to his computer. "Hey, we got a bite!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Come take a look at this." 

"Oh, yeah?" Walker asked, walking around the desks to peer at the computer monitor. 

"Yup. Clay Trenton, released on parole a week ago. You put him away for manslaughter six years ago." 

Walker thought back. "Yeah, I remember him. He's a real tough guy, and he's probably not alone. We're gonna need some help." 

---

That night, Heather was still wide awake, so she and Alex were curled up on Alex's couch, talking. 

"So why did you come to Dallas?" Alex asked. She hoped a nice chat would take Heather's mind off the events of the day. 

"I wanted to go to school to become a teacher, and Hawaii isn't exactly known for that, so I talked with my uncle about it and he supported me all the way." 

Alex could see she was still deeply troubled by the way Heather's eyes watered a little at the mention of her uncle. 

"Do you have any family?" 

Heather hesitated. "Uh, no... My parents were killed in a car accident when I was younger." 

"I'm sorry," Alex said. She hadn't known. 

"It's okay," Heather said. "Anyway, after that, I was put in a foster home - they were abusive, so I ran away. I was 12 at the time, and I tried to make it on the streets." 

Heather saw the compassion in Alex's eyes. She went on, "I started living off what I could steal. One night, I noticed this guy in an Italian suit walking down a dark part of a street in Honolulu. I figured he was good for something, probably had a few double-digit bills stuffed in his pockets, so when he stopped at a pay phone... He caught me, grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me down the street." Heather watched Alex's reaction. Alex looked rigid, like she knew where it was going.

"I was afraid, wondering what this guy might do to me, but he took me to his night club and set me down at a table with some hot food. He was great; he didn't turn me in to the police, but said that "everyone deserves a second chance". We talked for hours that night, just him and I, alone in one of the best clubs in Honolulu. He was curious about me... Probably wanted to know why I chose to pick HIS pocket." Heather's mouth twisted in a wry smile. "Did I tell you he was a bit cheap?" 

Alex laughed. 

Heather closed her eyes for a few seconds, reliving the memories. "One thing led to another, and after that, he sort of adopted me." 

"What was this guy's name?" Alex asked. 

"Rick Wright... he manages the King Kamehameha Club in Hawaii." 

"And he adopted you?" 

"Like I said, he kinda adopted me. I stayed at his friend's estate until I came here. Robin's Nest, Robin Master's estate. Maybe you've heard of him?" 

"Sorry, no," Alex said. 

"Well, anyway, my "family" were like his friends. Thomas Magnum, Theodore Calvin, and Jonathan Higgins. Rick and the rest were like my fathers. If I ever needed anything, they were there for me." 

"Sounds like they loved you a lot to do all that." 

"They would do anything for each other, and I was accepted into their little circle, and they loved me a lot... They didn't want to see me go, but they understood." 

Alex and Heather were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  
Alex reached over and picked up the handset. "Hello? Oh, hey, Walker. Any news?" 

"Well, we've found out who the guy is, but it looks like we're gonna need some help. Me and Trivette are working on it. How's Heather?" 

"She's fine. We were just talking."  
On the other end of the phone, Walker smiled briefly. 'Girl talk cures anything.' "Okay, I'll keep you informed. Thanks again, Alex." 

"Sure, buh - bye," Alex said. 

"Bye." 

Heather waited until Alex had turned the phone off. "What'd he say?" 

"Walker said they have a lead, but they're gonna need some help." 

Heather thought for a moment. "Alex, may I use your phone?" 

"Sure," Alex said, handing it over. "What for?" 

"I have to call some friends of mine." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

King Kamehameha Club, Hawaii

Rick Wright opened a bottle of brandy and poured two drinks, then stuck in the little paper umbrellas the tourists were so fond of. He handed them off to the waiter, who set them on a tray and whisked them to the appropriate table. He was just beginning to wipe up the bar when one of the waitresses appeared at his side.

"There's a call for you in your office," She said, loudly, right into his ear, over the pounding music of the club's evening party. Rick nodded his thanks and waved one of the other white-suit-clad waiters to take his place behind the bar, then made his way to the phone. 

"Your nickel," Rick said into the phone, his standard greeting. 

"It's a collect call." 

Rick straightened, his demeanor brightening considerably. "Hey, sweetie! How's it going? Are you enjoying Dallas?"

Rick was surprised and pleased to hear from Heather, but wondered why she was calling so late. It must be at least two or three in the morning in Dallas...But perhaps he was being over-protective. Since his own younger sister had been killed, he had been searching for someone to take her place, fill the void that her death had left in his life. Heather was his one shot of good luck in a world where he felt he so often lost, they had hit it off immediately, and Rick was very close to her - all the guys were. 

Rick thought he heard a small sob. "Heather? You okay?" 

"I'm fine, it's just that... Oh, Rick, you and Thomas and TC and Higgins have to come, right away! CD's been kidnapped!"  
Rick almost dropped the phone. He had only known of the existence of Heather's uncle, CD aka Big Dog, for a short while. When Magnum had helped Heather trace her family back to the mainland, they had all been thrilled and happy for her when she had found an uncle, alive and well. 

"How did it happen?" Rick asked. 

"It's - hard to explain... We're waiting for Walker to call." 

"Walker is mixed up in this, too?" Rick could scarcely believe his ears. Not only was Heather part of the team's little family in Hawaii, she was now in the company of one of the best Rangers in the state of Texas. 

"He and his partner, Trivette... They're terribly close to CD, too, and they're working on finding him... But they need some help. Rick... Thomas is one of the best private investigators I know. If you guys could come help us out..." 

"No problem," Rick assured her instantly. "We can catch the first flight out. I'll contact the guys and tell them what's going down. Are you safe?" 

Heather glanced toward the kitchen, where Alex had gone to get them both some hot chocolate and give Heather privacy while she made her calls. "Yeah, I'm safe, but... I'm worried." 

"Don't worry about a thing, honey," Rick said, "Thomas, TC, Higgins, and I are on the way. We'll be there as soon as we can." 

"I appreciate this so much," Heather said, letting out a relieved breath. 

"You try get some rest," Rick said, feeling his protective, parental instinct kicking in again. 

"I'll try," Heather promised. 

"Love you, Honey," Rick said softly. Heather returned the sentiment, and the two said good-night. 

As soon as Rick had hung up, he snatched the phone again from it's cradle and began dialing his friends, putting out the alarm.

Robin's Nest

"Magnum!"

"Not home!" Thomas Magnum yelled, turning up his TV set. He was winding up his day off, and he was not going to let Higgins pawn some stupid, degrading, menial job off on him this late in the game. He was going to sit right there on his couch, drinking his beer, watching his TV, until the football game ended, and then he was going to retire to his bedroom for some well-deserved rest. 

Higgins let himself in, despite the clear indication that he was to stay out. 

"Rick just called on Mr. Masters private line," Higgins said in his stuffy British accent, stressing the word "private". 

Magnum winced as he realized he had left his phone off the hook. He hadn't wanted any interruptions. 

"What'd he want?" Magnum asked, then whooped and threw a fist in the air as his team made a touchdown on the screen. 

"It seemed to be a matter of some importance," Higgins insisted. 

Magnum tried to tune out Higgins. 

"It had to do with Heather," Higgins finished. 

Magnum's eyes snapped to Higgins. "Heather?" 

"That's what he said. He insisted on speaking to you immediately." 

Magnum slammed down his bottle of beer and, taking the stairs two at a time, rushed across the lawn and into the main house.  
He entered the study and grabbed up the phone. 

"Yeah, Rick," Magnum said, panting a little. He sank onto a corner of Higgin's desk. 

"Look, buddy, we got trouble. Heather's uncle, CD, has been kidnapped over on the mainland and two of her ranger friends - Trivette and Walker, I think it was - need some help. Sounds like a tough one, Thomas." 

"CD? Who'd want to hurt him?" Magnum asked. His mind was spinning a little, trying to take it all in. 

"We don't know that many details yet," Rick said. "I just told Heather we'd be on the next plane to Dallas."

Magnum nodded vigorously. "Okay, Rick, I'll be ready." Magnum looked at the door to the study, where Higgins was standing, wearing a scowl. "Higgins, too." 

"Great," Rick said. 

Magnum hung up and faced the doorway, and began to inform Higgins of their plight.

Island Hoppers Office

"Island Hoppers," TC announced, picking up the ringing phone. 

"TC? What're you doing there so late?" Rick asked, a bit annoyed. "I try your home phone and nobody is there." 

"Just finishin' up some paperwork, Orville," TC tried to appease him. 

"Yeah, well stow the paperwork. You remember Heather?" 

"Of course," TC said, the memories bringing a smile to his face. "One of the best third basemen the Tigers ever had." 

"She's in some trouble on the mainland. You remember that uncle we found? CD? Well, word is CD's been kidnapped. Heather's asked us to help out, and I'm inclined to agree. Get ready, we're catching the earliest flight to Dallas." 

"To Dallas?!" TC echoed. 

"This is for Heather. She's family. Get ready and get to the airport."

TC saluted, even though Rick was on the other end of a telephone. "Yes, sir." He paused, then said seriously, "I'll be ready. Red-eye to Dallas. Who's paying for the tickets?" 

Rick made a disbelieving sound. "You're worried about money? Worry about Heather! Poor kid..."

TC bid him farewell, not mentioning anything more about the cost of tickets to Dallas. Once off the phone, TC shoved all of his paperwork into a drawer and jumped up, grabbing his coat as he hurried out the door. He locked the office door behind him, then made his way to his Island Hoppers van and floored it out of the parking lot. 

Honolulu International Airport

Five A.M. found four tired, worried men sitting in the passenger boarding area at the Honolulu International Airport. Each had only the bare necessities, hastily tossed into the duffel bags that were sitting on the ground next to their feet. Magnum was slumped in his plastic chair, eyes closed and arms crossed over his loud Aloha shirt, trying to pull some extra energy from his weary body. Rick sat with an ankle hooked over his opposite knee, and was drumming his fingers impatiently on the armrest. Higgins was flipping through a magazine, although clearly his mind was not on it. TC was fingering his Tigers team cap, probably reminiscing about the days when Heather was third baseman and their team was unbeatable.

None of them had gotten any sleep the previous night, being too busy packing, worrying, and - in Rick's case - calling old contacts on the mainland, people who owed Ice Pick favors, anyone from his somewhat shady past that might know something or possess useful information.   
Rick got to his feet and started pacing, putting a hand to his chest to toy with the buttons on his blue polo shirt. He was probably closest to Heather, being the one that had taken her in from the start, and arranged for her to play on TC's baseball team and live at the Estate.  
Magnum opened his eyes as Rick wandered past him for the third time, noticing how some of the other sleepy, early-morning travelers were giving Rick looks.

"Relax, Rick. Try to take it easy. I'm sure Heather is just fine."

Magnum watched in satisfaction as Rick shrugged and gave a conceding nod, then sat again. A few seconds later, however, he was tapping his fingers on his leg. Rick was probably the most high-strung of the gang, always a little bit nervous, always the first one to throw a punch. It was part of what made him such a reliable companion, but also partly responsible for making him, at times, hard to deal with.

"Sure was nice of Robin to spring for our tickets," TC commented, noticing the tickets Higgins had tucked into the magazine he was reading. When Higgins had phoned Mr. Masters and explained the situation, Robin had offered to fund their trip. 

"What do you think is taking the plane so long? It's been sitting at the gate for who knows how long." Rick stared out the window at the huge aircraft, which was parked on the runway right outside, facing the large plates of glass. The boarding tunnel had just been extended and attached to it's side, and some stewardesses had been bustling on and off for about five minutes.

TC was about to make a sarcastic reply, but just then the ticket agent announced that passengers could begin boarding the airplane.  
Rick leapt up and grabbed his duffel. "C'mon, guys," He exclaimed, practically running toward the boarding gate. He stopped at the counter and motioned for Higgins to hand over the four tickets to the woman behind the counter.

Higgins came up behind and laid the tickets down on the counter, shoving them to the woman. She flipped through them, took in Magnum, TC, Rick, and Higgins, and waved them through.

Since there were few passengers on that early of a flight, the four of them could spread out, choosing any seat they wished. Higgins took a seat in the center of the plane. In his cool-under-pressure British way, adjusted the cuffs of his suit jacket and opened his magazine again, though he did shoot an agitated glance at his watch, noticing that the plane was running almost ten minutes behind schedule.

An eight and a half hour flight to LA, a plane switch, and another long flight - five hours - to Chicago, where they would change aircraft yet again, for a three-hour flight to Dallas. All in all, 16 and a half hours in the air. Magnum had jokingly suggested TC fly them straight to Dallas in his chopper, a proposition TC had not found very amusing.  
Magnum stowed his bag and Higgin's in the overhead compartment, then took a window seat and stared down at the tarmac, watching the crews of airport workers in red jumpsuits, riding the little golf cart/train things, transfer luggage to the baggage compartment of their plane. His eyelids, already weighed down, dropped closed, and soon he was sleeping, even though they hadn't left the runway yet.  
Rick took the window seat in the row behind Magnum, noticing that his friend was asleep, and figuring he could kick the seat if Magnum began snoring.

TC took a seat on the opposite side of the plane, wresting his own bulging duffel into the overhead, then sat and glanced over at Rick, who was, once again, displaying his impatience by tapping his foot. TC grinned and shook his head, then reclined his seat and shut his eyes; since there was nothing any of them could do until they reached Texas, they might as well catch up on some sleep.

Only fifteen minutes behind schedule, the plane rolled away from the gate and sped down the runway, lifting off into the rising sun. The flight was smooth, the gentle rumbling of the plane's powerful engines almost the only sound to be heard in the cabin, and soon even Rick had drifted off to sleep.

Dallas Airport

Waking up almost solely to change planes at the airports along their routes, the four men managed to catnap almost the entire time spent in the air, and by the time they touched down in Dallas - at 11 P.M. local time - they had accumulated about ten hours of sleep each, and were ready to begin their investigation.

Despite the late hour, Heather and Alex were waiting in the reception area in the Dallas airport, and Heather had a warm welcome waiting for her "family".

No sooner had Magnum, Rick, TC, and Higgins emerged through the connection hallway than Heather was running towards them from the windows, where she had been waiting excitedly, watching their plane taxi up to the gate. Alex followed more slowly, not sure if she should intrude on their reunion.

Heather gave each of them a huge hug, lingering just a bit longer with Rick, who dropped his duffel and held her at arms length, professing that she had grown at least three inches since he had last seen her.

Magnum, as soon as he was welcomed by Heather, stepped over to Alex and introduced himself. They shook, and Magnum sized her up. So this was Walker's girlfriend. 'Not bad, Ranger Walker,' Magnum thought to himself, giving Alex a charming smile.

Heather introduced Rick, TC, and Higgins, who all acted like the perfect gentlemen they were.  
Alex offered the four a place at her house, thinking that the four of them were probably tired, but they assured her that they had slept during their flight and would rent a car and find themselves a hotel.

Magnum ruffled Heather's hair. Heather playfully punched his arm, and he returned the gesture. TC took something from his duffel bag and held it out to Heather.

"Found this in the team locker room. It must have gotten mixed up with the other gloves; you left it behind when you moved out. Thought you might want it, so I brought it along."

"Thanks, TC!" Heather exclaimed, taking the glove and slipping her hand it. "I thought I had lost it in the move! It never occurred to me that it could still be back in Hawaii."

TC smiled modestly, tugging his Tigers cap. Higgins came back with the papers for the rental car, and with news that Mr. Masters had his private travel agent book them four rooms in one of the best hotels in Dallas.

Alex wrote out her address and phone number and handed it to Magnum, who pocketed it. "Are you going to be staying with us, Heather?" Magnum asked.

"I'm staying with Ranger Walker," Heather said. "CD and I were at his ranch when..."

Magnum shut his mouth as he watched the look of pain on Heather's face. "Sorry," He said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
Heather shook her head, now looking hopeful. "Now that you guys are here, Walker and Trivette won't have any trouble finding him!"   
Higgins handed the rental agency paperwork off to Magnum, and bowed gallantly. "May I walk you and Lady Alex to your car?" He asked, smiling softly, offering Heather his arm.

Alex, Heather, and Higgins walked away, in the direction of the elevators, while Rick, TC, and Magnum headed the opposite way, to a different set of elevators, to the car pool on the lower level parking garage.

"This is a great hotel!" Rick commented, his eyes sweeping over the plush furniture and kitchenette in his suite. He put his sole piece of luggage down on the couch, and went through the door into the bedroom. He crossed to the window and pulled open the drapes, revealing a spectacular view of the Dallas skyline at night. Rick pulled open the sliding door and stepped out onto the small balcony, then leaned on the rail, drinking in the night air. Fifteen floors below, the street was virtually empty, except for a lone taxi cruising for fare.

Rick looked out at the buildings, wondering which direction Alex's house - and therefore Heather - was from here.

"Hiya, Rick," Magnum said, leaning out over the rail of his own balcony. Rick's room was between TC's and Magnum's. Higgin's own suite was on the floor below, directly underneath Rick's.

Rick waved back, but didn't move from the railing. "We're gonna find CD, Thomas," Rick said, meeting Thomas's eyes.

Magnum nodded. "I'm gonna call Alex, give her our numbers, and see if they've heard from Walker and Trivette yet. C'mon over here and we'll get organized."

Rick pushed off of the rail and pulled the door shut behind him, drawing the curtains. He emerged from his room, putting his room key in his pocket, and met TC in the hallway. TC knocked on Magnum's door as Higgins stepped off of the elevator.

Magnum opened the door for them as his phone rang. He picked it up, listened for a minute, then said, "Got it. Okay, we'll be there. Can I have the address...?" He asked, searching for pen and paper. He found some in the drawer beneath the phone and scribbled something down, then said "Thanks. Look forward to meeting you." and hung up.

Magnum waved the paper at his friends. "That was Walker. They want to have a late dinner with us at CD's Bar and Grill. Apparently, Heather's uncle owns the place. They'll brief us on what they've done, so we can get to work right away."

They all looked at their clothes, which were casual traveling outfits. "We look fine," TC announced. "Higgins is the only one who'll look weird," TC teased, apropos of Higgins's suit and tie.

Rick excused himself to get a list of contacts he'd gotten hold of the night before, then joined his companions as they waited for the elevator car to reach their level. Together, the four of them rode the elevator to the ground floor and got in their car, pulling out into the deserted streets.


	4. Chapter 4

CD's Bar & Grill

Rick, Magnum, TC and Higgins strode into CD's a little late. This being their first time in Dallas, they had gotten a bit lost, and, being all men, there was no one willing to stop and ask for directions. Also, what had possessed them to let Magnum drive was a complete mystery.

Walker approached them in the center of the restaurant, extending his hand. "Hello. I'm Walker, Texas Ranger. You must be Heather's friends."

"I told you Higgy-baby would stick out," TC spoke up.

"Thomas Magnum," Magnum said, ignoring TC's remark.

Walker looked a tiny bit star struck. "The famous private eye."

"Private Investigator," Magnum corrected automatically. It was one of his pet peeves, being called a "private eye". He was an investigator. He investigated. He didn't like being called anything but his proper job title.

"Hardly famous," Higgins broke in. Magnum shot him a look, and if he had been standing next to Higgins he would have been greatly tempted to elbow him in the ribs.

"I'm Rick Wright," Rick said.

"Nice to meet you," Walker replied, as he and Rick pressed the flesh. He turned to the remaining man. "And you must be TC."

"It's a pleasure." TC smiled as Walker tipped his hat to him.

"I was told there was another ranger involved in this. Trivette, wasn't it?" Higgins asked. He glanced almost imperceptibly toward the Men's Room, asserting his theory on the whereabouts of Trivette.

"Trivette, yes. My partner. He's running a little late, just finishing up some paperwork at the office. He should be here soon, though." Walker, gracious host that he was, offered them seats at a six-chair table. "Have a chair. Can I get you guys anything?"

Walker gestured at the basket that was sitting at his place. "Great burgers here. Or do you guys like... Hawaiian stuff?"

Each man politely declined the offer, their main concern at the moment being CD and the case, though they realized that Walker was just as charming and finished as anyone, despite the fact that he wore cowboy boots and a large-brimmed hat. 

"Do you mind if I eat while we talk?" Walker asked, indicating the food in front of him.

Magnum shook his head, while TC smiled amiably. "I assure you, we will not be offended," Higgins said.

"Great... I haven't eaten since I can't remember when," Walker explained, picking up his hamburger and taking a large bit.

Rick was first to get down to business, and asked Walker about what sort of investigative efforts he'd made so far.

Walker washed down a french fry with a sip of soda and began, in a sort of reluctant voice, "So far, we don't have many leads. We think we have a name." He looked at their faces, wishing he could tell them more.

Rick leaned his elbows on the table. "I have this friend," Rick began. He thought for a moment, then chose not to disclose Ice Pick's identity and circumvented the entire issue of his friend's name. "What's important is the information he gave me. It's always pretty reliable," Rick assured Walker.

"He says this Trenton fellow is your standard tough-guy, big on muscle but low on brains. But he isn't one to be messed with. He's got plenty of bright guys in his pocket. Before Trenton was arrested, he headed a gang called "The Clubs". They're local - maybe you've had some run-ins with them."

Rick looked at Walker. Walker shook his head. "Not personally. Seen some of their rap sheets."

"Then you know, the gang deals mostly with small timers, single-man drug operations, mostly on street corners... a couple of arson charges." Rick glanced around the table to make sure he still had everybody's attention. They were hanging on every word, even Walker, who was chewing his meal in an almost thoughtful way.

"When Trenton was finally busted, this guy Bret took over what little of the operations they could salvage, on the idea that he'd manage the territory until Trenton got out. When Trenton got back, however, Bret was reluctant to give away his position as head honcho."

Rick sighed. "This next part gets interesting. When Bret gave Trenton a hassle about giving back control of their illegal operations, Trenton brought in a retired Texas Ranger, who he'd been paying bribe money to for years."

He was staring at Walker again. "Recent word through the grapevine is they've set their first order of business as paying back one Cordell Walker. When Bret decided he didn't like that idea, Trenton arranged to have him killed."

Walker sat back, impressed and wishing his contacts were half as good. "How do you know all this?" He asked, a bit incredulous. He took another bite of his burger. 

"A friend," Rick answered vaguely, hoping Walker wouldn't inquire further.  
Magnum knew how Rick felt about Ice Pick, and also knew that sources should always be protected, so he stepped in and said, "Just a friend, Walker."  
Walker nodded, leaving it at that.

"Does this help you at all?" Rick asked hopefully.

"It sure does," Walker admitted, still marveling at the amount of information provided by Rick's informant. He ate a few more french fries.

"Hey, Walker - these the friends Heather was talking about?"

Everyone at the table turned toward the voice. Trivette was approaching their table, having just arrived. He pulled up a chair, and soon he was introduced to everyone and brought up to speed on the new information Rick had given them. 

"You eaten yet, Trivette?" Walker asked. 

Trivette shook his head. "I was gonna order something at the office."  
Walker pushed his plate toward him. "Got half a hamburger and some french fries if you're in a real rush."

Trivette looked down at the greasy offerings. "I'm... kinda in the mood for Chinese tonight," Trivette said, shoving the plate back. Walker shrugged, wiping his hands on a napkin.

Trivette stood. "Well, looks like its back to headquarters for me. I'll run these new names through the computer - something's bound to pop up."

"Thanks a lot, ranger," TC said sincerely. He realized that the two rangers probably hadn't slept in more than a day.

While Magnum, Rick, Higgins and himself had managed naps on the plane, the Rangers had been working overtime to find their friend.

"Is there anything we can do?" Magnum asked. He, too, was aware that Walker and Trivette hadn't slept in the past day or so.

As if to verify Magnum's thoughts, Walker yawned, looking up at his partner. "Until Trivette gets back with the info, all we can do is wait."

Trivette opened his mouth to offer a tongue-in-cheek reply, but was interrupted by Rick.

Rick, who had been looking impatient from the start, balked. "Wait?" He echoed in disbelief. He jumped up, spreading his hands. "What do you mean wait!? For all we know, CD could already be dead! And all we can do is wait?"

Magnum got to his feet next to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Rick," Magnum warned. Walker's face changed dramatically at the suggestion that CD could already be dead. He now looked... angry, eyes narrowed, staring up at Rick.

Rick whirled on him, pulling away from Magnum's hand. "I'm not gonna calm down, Thomas. This is bull-"

Higgins once again broke in, "Rick, at present, loosing our composure isn't going to help with anything."

Rick couldn't have cared less. "I don't care, Higgins." He shook his head angrily. "I don't see how you can just sit around, Walker - this guy is supposed to be your friend!"

Walker fought the urge to deck Rick, instead, he satisfied himself with slamming his fist down on the table, enough to make the remaining soda in his glass jump and slosh over the edge.

"Listen to me," he said, his voice low and angry, "We're doing everything we can. I love CD. He's like a father to me and Trivette and believe me if there is something we could do to find CD, then it's either been done or in the works." Walker's voice was rising gradually, his face dangerous. "So why don't you take your friend's advice and call down?!"

Rick softened. He had to remember that he wasn't the only one affected by this crisis, and that others - unbelievable as it may have seemed to him at the time - were having a more difficult time with this than he was.

"Walker, look. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Heather, okay? I don't want to see her get hurt... I don't want to see anybody get hurt. I've seen pain on people's faces far too many times in my day. Most of it has been on my own. I - I've lost friends, family... And I don't want Heather to go through that."

He took his seat, then let out a few breaths. "I'd lay down my life to keep Heather from feeling that pain... If there's anything I can do - even if it includes sitting and waiting - I'll do it."

Those at the table sat in astonished silence. It wasn't often that Rick opened up like that, saying words straight from the soul.

Magnum, Higgins, and TC shared Rick's feelings about Heather, and they knew Walker and Trivette felt the same way about CD.

The same unspoken words were going through everyone's minds : With all of them working together, all of their love and determination, there was a much better chance of them finding CD and his captors than either group would have on their own.

Trivette was the first to break the silence. "That said... I'm going to the office. Walker, I want you to get some sleep." He patted his partner on the shoulder, and then directed his attention toward Magnum and his friends. "How about you guys? Are you going back to the hotel?"

Rick almost exclaimed, "No way!" but Magnum replied first.

"Yes," He said firmly, glancing at Rick, as if daring him to contradict. 

"Thomas?" Rick questioned. 

"We are going back to the hotel." Magnum's voice had an irrevocable note of finality in it.

TC yawned suddenly. "I don't know about you guys, but all that flight time is catching up with me."  
"Jet lag," Higgins said, nodding a bit. "I'm feeling it too. It's caused by-" 

"Hey, Higgie-baby, we don't have time for a lesson in biology." 

"I'm sure that's what's gotten into Rick," Magnum said, standing up.

Rick glanced at him indignantly, but said nothing. Magnum, however, wasn't finished with him quite yet. "You are going to get some sleep. I'm sure Trivette will call us if anything develops."

Trivette smiled his half-amused, half reassuring grin. "Don't worry, Rick, I'll let you know the moment anything pops."

"I'll be at the ranch, Trivette. Give me a call." Walker took in Jimmy's appearance.

Despite the smile Trivette was wearing, he looked exhausted and worried. 

"And then you, my friend, are going to get some rest yourself," Walker told him.  
Trivette nodded. No argument there.

Ranger Headquarters

Trivette sat alone in the office he shared with Walker, working diligently on his computer. He was finding dead end after dead end, getting almost nowhere in trying to find something that would lead them to CD.

His mind, sleep deprived and caffeine driven, kept running the same thoughts through his consciousness over and over. All of the fun times he, Walker, and CD had had at the bar were playing in his head. The times CD had listened to his problems, given him advice... CD had been the one to get Trivette into law enforcement after he had suffered the injury that had ended his football career. In a way, CD had saved Trivette's life - given it back to him. CD had become a father figure to Trivette, and Trivette was determined not to let CD become nothing more than just a fond memory.

As Trivette pressed on with his work, the prospect of CD not being alive - as Rick has said - crossed his mind. He would banish it quickly, though, because deep in his heart he knew it was not true. Thoughts like that wouldn't help him. With that, his mind would wander somewhere else, to Walker, and he wondered how his partner felt, knowing that his best friend's life was in danger and feeling like it was his fault.

Walker's Ranch

Walker slumped in a chair on his porch, reminiscing about all the times he and CD had sat out there and talked. They had discussed so many things... probably closer to everything than any other two people would ever get.

His mind was full of memories of his partnership with CD, the many times he and CD would go at it like he and Trivette did now.

The thought of losing CD - of losing his best friend - had never, to his recollection, crossed his mind before. CD was retired, damnit. He was supposed to be able to take life easy, not have to worry about putting his life on the line every day.

Walker now wished that he had been able to tell CD what he meant to him, of the place CD had in Walker's heart. Guilt washed over Walker, filling his mind and heart till he thought he might break down and start weeping. Walker pushed back the tears ; he couldn't let that happen. He had to keep hoping - praying - that CD was alright and that Walker would get the chance to tell CD how he felt.

Walker looked up at the bright Texas stars, which reflected in the tears pooled in his eyes. A single shooting star crossed the sky, and instinctively, Walker knew that the spirits were watching over CD, wherever he might be. Walker forced himself to face the fact that CD might not even be alive. But he couldn't let that get him down, couldn't let that painful reality diminish his desire to find CD.

Magnum, Trivette, Rick, TC, Higgins, and Walker all had their own forces driving them to find CD, none more important or more significant than those of the others. For Walker, it was that he loved CD, and wanted to be able to tell him that, and also knew, in his heart, that he would be able to.

Alex's Apartment

Alex had stayed up with Heather again that night, in case she had wanted to talk, but in the end she dosed off, her head laying on the arm of her couch. Heather stayed up, standing at the window, staring at the stars. It was a small comfort, knowing that she and CD were beneath the same star-lit sky.

A shooting star caught Heather's eye as it sailed through the night. Heather wished, at that moment, with all of her heart and soul, that her uncle was alright and that she would be with him again soon. 

Hotel

Magnum lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, bare-chested and exhausted, but too wound up to sleep. Through his open glass door, he heard a car roar past, then peaceful silence. Magnum pushed himself up in bed, listening hard. Not quite silence. 

Head still cocked to the side, Magnum slipped out onto his balcony, where the sounds grew louder. Magnum, pretty sure that he had the source of the noise labeled, leaned around the concrete partition and saw Rick sitting in a patio chair, head in his hands, sobbing.

Magnum felt his heart twinge at the sight. "Hey, Rick?" He asked, not wanting to startle his friend.

Rick didn't even look up at him. Magnum bit his lip.

"Hey, buddy, I'm coming over," Magnum decided.

Magnum stepped inside and pulled on the first shirt in sight, yanking it over his head as he picked up the phone and dialed TC's room.

"TC, meet me at Rick's - right now," Magnum ordered, his voice urgent.

"What's up?" TC asked, catching the hint of fear in Magnum's voice.  
Magnum, however, had already hung up the phone.

Simultaneously, TC and Magnum's doors flew open in the hallway, and they both stepped out, shooting each other a look. In unison, they reached the door and raised their hands to knock. TC dropped his fist, letting Magnum do the honors. Magnum knocked, then pounded, and finally stopped a passing employee in a housekeeper uniform.

"Excuse me, Miss..." Magnum attempted a disarming smile. "It seems I left my key in my room. I was wondering if you could let me in with the spares you keep for room cleaning."

The maid looked doubtful, but obliged, perhaps a bit intimidated by both Magnum and TC, who were at least a head taller than she was. She glanced in the room, but seeing no one, didn't ask any more questions and went on her way.

Magnum entered the room first, noticing the general disarray; Rick's clothes were laying all over the couch, and a small, empty bottle of whiskey sat next to the sink in the kitchenette.

Magnum and TC once again looked at each other, neither wanting to admit how troubled they were to find evidence that Rick had been drinking.

"Rick?" Magnum called, heading through the bedroom and towards the balcony.   
Rick, tear streaked but looking angry, met him at the glass door. His shirt was unbuttoned, and untucked, and he looked exhausted.

He shot TC a glare, then said, "Get out of here, Thomas!" He turned his back on them, staring out at the city vista. Before he turned, Magnum caught the tell-tale sign of alcohol on Rick's breath.

"We just came to see how you were doing," TC said gently, squeezing in front of Thomas and onto the balcony beside Rick.

"I'm doing just fine," Rick replied, still not facing them.

Magnum came out onto the balcony, and Rick moved away, flopping down on his chair again. Magnum stood in front of him, crossing his arms. "Yeah, we can see you're doing just great."

"What's the matter, man?" TC asked, leaning against the wall next to Rick's chair.  
Magnum had a guess, and his thoughts were affirmed by Rick's next comment.

Rick cleared his throat. "TC, Thomas... did I ever tell you about my kid sister."

Rick began rehashing memories of his younger sister, who had been kidnapped and killed several years ago, mentioning her grades, her astounding looks, and how all-around great she was.

As he spoke, he looked more and more desperate, finally getting up and pacing. TC and Magnum had heard this many times before -whenever Rick was having a hard time, these memories seemed to surface with a vengeance- but their love of Rick was enough to overcome those kinds of things.

By the time Rick reached the end, he was sobbing again, shoulders trembling violently. Magnum worked an arm around his friend's shoulders, a brotherly gesture, and pulled him closer, letting Rick cry on his shoulder for awhile. Magnum sat Rick down in a chair, a hand on his shoulder, while TC took Rick's hand.

The three of them were close, closer than brothers, and they would do anything for each other. Rick kept repeating, a bit incoherently, that he didn't want Heather to feel the pain of loosing someone she loved. Magnum knelt next to the chair, looked Rick in the eyes, and promised Rick that they would find CD, and Heather would be alright.

Deep down, Magnum knew that eventually Heather would have to deal with the death of a loved one. When her parents died, she had been too young to understand death, or really remember them, but it was inevitable.

The three men certainly knew what it felt like to lose people they cared about, to deal with death. When they were in Vietnam together, and death had been all around them.

In Vietnam they had formed a lasting, unshakeable bond, one that transcended simple friendship and love. It was evident tonight, and any other night when one of them was hurt, or having a rough time. When one was suffering, they all felt it.

Suddenly, from the bedroom, the phone rang. Rick sat bolt upright in his chair. Magnum looked at him, gave his shoulder a squeeze, and hurried to get it. 

"Ranger Trivette," Magnum mouthed to TC as he entered the bedroom. Rick followed slowly, wiping his eyes.

Magnum wrote down the directions to the ranch and hit the disconnect button, then began dialing Higgins number.

"Higgins? Get ready, we're going out again." He paused, listening to Higgins. "Then get dressed. That was Ranger Trivette. He wants us to meet him out at Walker's ranch."

Magnum listened, then said, "Okay. We'll meet you in the elevator."

Magnum hung up and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and his hastily donned shirt, which was at this point about two days old.

"Perhaps we should freshen up a bit before we go out," Magnum suggested, taking in Rick's appearance. He had a stain smelling of whiskey on his shirt.

Magnum went into the living room and grabbed one of Rick's shirts, then tossed it to him.

"Here, Rick. Put that one on."

TC, who was dressed - having never gotten undressed - announced that he was going to go get the car.

Magnum looked confused. "I thought I was driving."

"Uh, TM... I'm driving this time," TC said. He didn't want to inform Magnum of his slightly inferior driving skills, so he just smiled and left the room, catching the elevator in the hallway.

"Why does he get to drive?" Magnum asked, as Rick came out of the bedroom, buttoning his shirt. Rick ran his hands through his hair, checking himself briefly in the mirror.

His eyes were a little red from crying, but he could pass it off as lack of sleep. Rick turned and offered Magnum a small smile, which Thomas found heartening.

"Just 'cause, Thomas," Rick answered.

Magnum smiled back. Rick was mostly back to normal. 'As normal as Rick ever gets,' Magnum silently teased, feeling a happiness that bordered giddiness that Rick was okay again.

Rick sighed as Magnum grinned at him, then turned and walked out of the suite, back to his own room to change his own clothes. They had just shared a special moment, one of those rare, unguarded displays of affection, and it helped Rick a great deal to know that his friends cared about him so much.

As Rick waited for Thomas at the elevator, he found himself wondering if Walker and CD had such moments. The answer was almost undoubtedly yes. Rick realized that Walker was probably wishing he could be sure he would have more of those occasions with CD.


	5. Chapter 5

Walkers Ranch

Walker, Trivette, Magnum, TC, Rick, and Higgins were sitting at Walker's kitchen table, each with a mug of steaming coffee in front of them.

Walker, Trivette, Magnum, TC, Rick, and Higgins were sitting at Walker's kitchen table, each with a mug of steaming coffee in front of them.

"I ran the names you gave me through the computer," Trivette said, straightening the stack of papers in his hands against the tabletop.

"You wouldn't believe the stuff I got back. Locations, contacts... It's like there was a whole invisible network of convicts and ex-cons, as well as soon-to-be cons. We can bring down a whole host of illegal operations in Dallas and neighboring cities." Trivette gave Rick an appreciative nod. "Great info. I commend your contact."

Rick waved it off.

"I even got the name of someone within our own office," Trivette said. He paused, letting it sink it.

Walker grimaced. "Name?"

"Mark Anderson."

Walker started down at the tabletop. "Makes sense, then," He said softly.

"What does?" Trivette asked.

"He knew Heather would be staying at my ranch. It was on an old memo... He even reminded me about it, a few days ago."

"And you still forgot?" Trivette asked, trying to provide a little humor in this otherwise grim situation.

Walker gave him a disapproving look.

"How did he know CD would be there with her?" TC asked. 

Walker shrugged, standing up. "Let's as him."

Trivette, TC, Magnum, Rick, and Higgins also stood. They could all see the almost murderous gleam in Walker's eyes.

"Where're we gonna get his address?" Magnum asked.

Walker considered. "You're a private investigator. You probably do a lot of B&E jobs, right?"

Higgins didn't pass the opportunity to tweak Magnum a little. "Between seedy divorce cases and naughty surveillance photos, he occasionally lends his lock-picking talents to a door or safe."

Magnum resisted the urge to inform Walker that being a private investigator wasn't all about breaking and entering, but desperate times called for desperate measures... and besides, he was darn good at B&E jobs.

"Not a whole lot... but I've done enough in my day." He grinned. "We gonna look at the files in Ranger Headquarters?"

Walker nodded. "Obviously, Trivette and I can't be seen breaking into our superior's office, so..."

"Hand over the address and leave everything to us," Rick said.

TC seemed less happy about their upcoming break-in. "How about you and TM take care of this one, and I go to the hotel and get some shut-eye."

"Aw, c'mon, TC we need somebody to stand outside and keep watch," Magnum said. 

"Yeah... or drive," Rick said pointedly, moving his eyes to Magnum.  
The six men stepped outside and climbed into their respective cars - Trivette and Walker the RAM, and the others their rental.

Walker pulled out of his driveway and led the way to Ranger HQ, where he drove past and parked a block down to wait for the results of Magnum's little forced entry into a closed public building. 

Higgins, who was driving the rental car, glided the car to a halt in front of the Rangers office building, and Magnum, Rick, and TC climbed out, dashing toward the building, avoiding the streetlights whenever possible.

Higgins pulled away, up toward Trivette and Walker's parking space, where he would idle the car for a few minutes before circling the block, to keep from arousing much suspicion. If anyone asked questions - although the chance of anyone being out for a stroll at four in the morning was slim - Higgins could claim to be a British tourist looking for an address.

Magnum pulled out the lockpick that Walker had generously supplied. 

"Okay, TC... Rick and I will go into the main office, you keep watch at the door here, and tell us if anyone shows up," Magnum instructed, crouching to pick the front door of Ranger Headquarters.The three slipped into the dark offices.

Once inside, they split up, TC angling himself so he could watch Magnum and Rick and signal to them if someone showed up and also watch the door and parking lot.

"Make sure you get out attention right away," Rick said, as always, nervous.

"Will do," TC assured him, staring dutifully out the front door.

"Rick!" Magnum hissed, motioning for Rick to hurry up. Rick moved across the reception area, headed for Magnum, who was standing in front of the door marked "captain". In his haste, he tripped over a chair and fell sprawling, hitting the floor with a thud.

Magnum, upon hearing the thud, crouched and twisted in one fluid motion, just as a gunshot ripped through the glass door of the Captain's office, shattering the glass. Magnum dived to the side, reacting on instinct that had been deeply ingrained in Vietnam.

"TC, down!" Magnum yelled, as the door to the Captain's office was flung open.

The intruder fired two more shots, in different directions, a rather pathetic attempt to pepper the reception area with bullets.

Magnum, his back against the wall to the right of the door, saw a figure try to slip unnoticed out of the office. Magnum got ready to spring onto him, to catch him unawares, but Rick - who had never moved from the floor where he had fallen - leapt forward and grabbed the guy around his legs, bringing him down hard.

Magnum crawled over to help hold the guy down, while TC rushed in to lend assistance. The man was kicking wildly, and by sheer luck landed a powerful blow on Rick's face. Rick let go of the other man's legs and pulled away, stunned, while the intruder turned over, trying to scramble to his feet and get away.

Magnum jumped on the man's back, straddling him, and grabbed the gun-wielding hand's wrist, pounding the guy's fist against the floor till he released the weapon. Magnum grabbed the guy by the collar and dragged him into roughly a sitting position, then cold-cocked him, giving the guy a hard right hook. Magnum dropped the front of the guy's shirt and let him slam to the ground.

TC helped Rick to his feet, while Thomas retrieved the man's weapon. 

"Looks like we aren't the only ones out for some extracurricular activities tonight," Magnum commented, twirling the man's gun on his finger. "You guys okay?"

"Fine," TC said. "I was way on the other side of the room when all the fun stuff happened. How about you, Orville?"

Rick was nursing his jaw, where blood was pouring from his mouth. "I'm okay," He said, although his speech was slurred a little by his injury. His hand, which had been covering his mouth, was completely covered with blood.

Magnum nudged the unconscious man with his foot.

"Magnum!" a British voice suddenly exclaimed from the outer door.  
The three would-be burglars looked over as Walker and Trivette rushed into the Ranger office. Higgins followed the two Rangers in. 

"Everybody okay?" Walker asked. 

"Fine," TC answered. Walker flipped on a flashlight, playing it over the man on the floor. 

"That's Anderson," Trivette identified, turning on his own flashlight.   
Magnum looked at Higgins. 

"We heard shots," Higgins said, explaining to Magnum their arrival.

"And of course, you have a reputation that far exceeds your turf, so to speak, so we knew it could only be you getting yourself into yet another hopeless mess." 

"Hey, I took care of him, didn't I?" Magnum asked indignantly. He flexed his hand. "Kind of hurt, too." 

"Yes, well right now I suggest you take care of Rick," Higgins replied coolly, glancing pointedly at Rick, who's face was still bleeding profusely. 

"He said he was fine!" Magnum said. 

"Your indifference toward your friends and colleagues has never ceased to amaze me." Higgins grabbed Rick by the shoulder and pulled

him closer to Magnum and himself. 

"The poor fellow obviously needs stitches," Higgins declared, taking stock of the blood on Rick's chin. "And all you can do is celebrate punching someone out."

Magnum took Rick's chin in his hand, tilting his head upward, then side to side, examining his lip more closely. "Nah, I don't think so," Magnum said, as Rick pulled away.

"Hey, Walker, is there a Kleenex box or something around here?" Rick asked.

"Sure, right -" Walker stopped as he turned and got a good look at Rick. "There's a first aid kit in the drawer of that desk," He said, pointing toward the secretary's desk.

Rick mumbled his thanks and retrieved the kit, heading to the men's room to take care of his face.

Walker and Trivette had turned Anderson over and he was in cuffs. Trivette dragged Anderson to his feet, propping him against the wall. His head lolled to the side, but his eyes blinked open. He stared at Magnum, TC, Higgins, Walker, and Trivette, not quite comprehending where he was or what had happened. He seemed to remember and smiled weakly at Walker.

"Walker, thank God. I was working late when I heard the lock of the outer office being picked, and then somebody's fist connected with my face... What am I doing in these cuffs? They're the intruders,"

Anderson said, assuming what he hoped was an innocent yet slightly outraged look. He glared at Magnum.

"Don't try that with me, Anderson. We know about your involvement with Trenton. And you -" Walker slammed him against the wall, hard, for emphasis - "Are gonna take us to CD. Understood?" Walker glared fiercely into Anderson's eyes.

"Hey, man, I had nothing to do with that," Anderson protested.

"You've been taking bribes from Trenton for years. How much did he pay you to tell him where CD would be that night?"

Anderson cringed away from Walker, who honestly looked like he was going to kill somebody. "Answer me, you piece of scum!" Walker shouted, bashing him against the woodwork again.

Trivette began to interject, before it got too out of hand and Anderson started thinking about lawyers and lawsuits, but Magnum put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him back.

"I - We weren't after CD, originally," Anderson stammered, gasping for breath. Walker retained his choke-hold.

"Then who?"

"It was the kid... the girl... his niece. I... She was the intended victim. We were gonna knock her around a bit, scare the living daylights outta CD, when he saw his precious little niece-"

"Her name's Heather," Rick almost screamed. He had come out of the bathroom, a gauze bandage applied to his lip, just in time to hear the last few sentences of the Walker/Anderson dialogue, and was going off like a firecracker.

Rick made for Anderson, but Walker was between them. Anderson cowered against the wall, trying to wriggle free while Walker was preoccupied with the ballistic Rick, but Walker's grip was too tight.  
Magnum and TC grabbed Rick's arms, pulling him away from Anderson.

Magnum, Rick's shirt grasped tightly in his hands, glanced at Higgins and TC.

"Take him outside," He ordered, shoving Rick toward TC. TC put a firm hand around his wrist and together, Higgins and TC managed to drag Rick out the door and onto the parking lot.

"Look, man, I don't wanna have to lock you in the car," TC said, his voice low. Rick seemed to cool off once he was out of HQ, though, so that wasn't necessary.

He agreed to sit in the car with TC and Higgins, where Higgins promptly began one of his long-winded yarns about his time in the British army...TC yawned, leaning his head against the car window. It was going to be a long night. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

After the incident at the Ranger office, the men broke up for the night. Walker and Trivette stayed at the office, reporting the incident to their superior - minus a few details about a certain group of visitors from Hawaii - and hung around while their captain came and determined that nothing was missing from his office. Walker and Trivette also conveniently forgot to mention that they had leaned on Anderson for a few minutes before giving the captain a call.

Rick, TC, Higgins and Magnum all went back to the hotel, since Walker felt it was best that they be well out of the neighborhood when they reported the break-in and Trivette had suggested, none too subtly, that Rick could use a little more sleep.

Magnum knew this was futile, even before he recognized the sounds of Rick pacing in the next room.

TC fell asleep in an instant, almost even before his head hit the pillow, and slept like a rock.

Magnum vacillated between a cup of coffee, bed, or putting what people told him was a great investigating mind to work. Walker and Trivette seemed to be doing all the thinking thus far, and Magnum found that he felt that he was just along for the ride. It was Walker and Trivette's case, however, their home turf, and... although he was hesitant to admit this... he was here on a personal favor to Heather and didn't seem to be a lot of use.

Magnum was completely surprised by a knock at his door.  
Thinking it might be Rick, wanting to talk, Magnum hurried to the door. Instead of it being Rick who stepped in, however, Magnum was even more surprised by the sight of Higgins entering the room.  
Magnum made a show of yawning.

"I was just about to go to bed, Higgins, so..."

Higgins glanced around the room, noticing that it was just as spacious as his own, but - as he had expected - showed many more signs of human habitation and disarray.

He turned and stared at Magnum, and Magnum noticed the slightly troubled look in Higgin's eyes.  
"Something the matter?" Magnum asked, inviting him to sit with a brief wave at the couch. Magnum went to the refrigerator and opened it, selecting a can of soda he had purchases from the vending machines down the hall.

He offered one to Higgins, who refused. "Magnum, I feel an apology is necessary."

"What have I done now?" Magnum joked, popping the top on the soda.

Soda showered from the top, bubbling violently out, spraying Magnum in the face. He groped for a towel, but finding none within easy reach, settled for his hand and sleeve.

"Shaken, not stirred," Magnum explained, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

Higgins pretended not to notice this display of un-gentlemanly behavior. "My words in the ranger office were hasty."

"When was that?" Magnum asked, sipping his drink. 

"When I accused you of... showing disregard towards your friends." 

"It's okay, Higgins," Magnum shrugged. "No offense taken." 

"But I don't understand how a man like Rick could use his cool so easily..." Higgins ventured, a bit confused. Magnum settled farther into the cushions of the sofa, his eyes on Higgins. 

"So that's what's bothering you," Magnum said knowingly. He put his can of soda on the table next to the couch.

"He just has a short fuse. You, TC, and I know he can't fight any more than a pig can fly... He just doesn't think sometimes. It's a matter of honor with him, and once something gets started, he can't back down."

Higgins crossed his legs at the knee. "I've been very surprised at his behavior lately," Higgins admitted. "He's like another person."

Magnum clasped his hands loosely. "Higgins, let me ask you a question. If someone you loved - and I mean truly cared for - might possibly be about to be hurt, would you be yourself?" 

Higgins nodded. "Good point." His voice grew softer. "That is something I've always admired in you, Magnum."

Magnum grabbed his soda again. "What's that?"

"Your loyalty to your friends." 

Higgins got to his feet, pausing just long enough to grin at Magnum, then went to the door and was gone.

Magnum shook his head, awed once again at Higgins smooth, cool way of complimenting those he deemed worthy of it. He was also awed at the fact that Higgins - although he was always acting so... British... was aware of the special relationship between TC, Rick, and Magnum, and, in his own way, understood.

"Night, Higgins," Magnum murmured to the floor. 

CD'S BAR & Grill, the next morning

The six men met at CD's for a quick breakfast, ready for another day's work. Magnum and his friends didn't miss the hint of underlying anxieties in Walker and Trivette. They looked pumped and ready to go, but at the same time reluctant, as if afraid of what they might be facing.

Rick was unusually quiet through the assorted versions of "good morning" that were passed around, and then began the formal conversation by saying, "Sorry about my behavior last night."

Trivette gave him a tolerant smile, and Walker said, "It's okay, Rick. It's behind us now."

"We worked on Anderson after you three left last night," Walker continued. "He gave us a good lead. Trenton's behind it all. He had Brent killed, he's after... well, me, and Anderson confessed to being the one to tip Trenton off as to CD and Heather's location."

Walker's fist clenched unconsciously, but he didn't let any other signs of his intense anger show, and went on, "That gave us enough for a warrant, and I called Alex last night. She said she's get on it first thing in the morning, since her office was closed last night."

"Once we have the warrant, we can go get this guy?" TC asked hopefully.

"Basically," Trivette said, picking up his glass of orange juice. 

"Basically?" Magnum asked. 

"We can't get a full SWAT team or task force for a day or so," Trivette said reluctantly. 

Rick, Magnum, and Higgins stopped eating. Even TC stopped in the middle of spreading strawberry jam on a slice of toast. They all let the words sink it, and at once it became clearer why Trivette and Walker looked so anxious. They had the exact same simultaneous thought, which was 'What are we up against?'

"But we don't wanna wait that long," Walker said. His comment seemed to throw everybody back into motion.

"We can do it," Magnum said, getting supportive looks from TC, Rick, and Higgins.

"You sure you guys are up to it? It's not gonna be easy." Walker said tonelessly, "I did some research on Trenton last night. It's gonna be quite a battle, if he is where Anderson claims him to be."

"We've been through much worse, I'm sure," TC said to the ranger.  
This was seconded by Rick, Magnum, and Higgins, who all nodded. 

Just then, Assistant District Attorney Alex Cayhill walked in, greeting the men, and gave a special greeting to her fiancé, who she kissed. 

"Here you go, Walker," she said, handing over a slip of paper. "I had to call in a few favors, but there it is." 

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Rick asked. He stood. "Do you know where a phone is?" 

"Sure... heck, use this one. It's in the kitchen... Why?" 

"I gotta call a friend," He said, smiling conspiratorially.

His three friends knew who he was calling. Walker, having spent all night doing research not only on Trenton but also on the four visitors - for security reasons - had an idea, but Trivette was clueless.

Rick left the table, and they finished their meals, and were ready to go by the time Rick emerged from the kitchen again.

"Okay, guys," Walker said, adjusting his hat. "Trivette and I are gonna go back to Headquarters, and we'll see what we can get together... How about we meet back here at... say, two in the afternoon, and by then Trivette and I will possibly have blueprints of Trenton's place, and maybe the manpower we'll need."

Walker was skeptical about this, however. With leaks in the ranger office itself, they couldn't choose just anyone to help out, and a few of their best rangers were away on vacation. Just our luck.

"Meanwhile you four can... relax, or get yourselves ready. At two, we'll figure out just how we wanna do this. Is that okay with y'all?"

All of them agreed, surprisingly quickly. By the sound of things, Trenton possessed what most high-ranking, drug-connected criminals did: a sort of fortress, complete with guards and guns, and they were all a little nervous.

The four promised to be there at two, and left the bar, as Walker and Trivette got in the RAM and went back to their office.

Magnum found himself just sitting in his hotel room, lying on the couch, listening to the radio the room had been furnished with pick up "Free Falling", by Tom Petty and the Heart Breakers and sent it drifting toward him.

He sat up, and reached over for the remote, thinking of flipping on the TV. He soon realized, however, that the memories of all his past excursions - especially with his friends - were much more entertaining than anything on the tube.

He had the illogical thought that a private investigator, living in Hawaii with a group of loyal but strange friends, living in a rich, mysterious author's guesthouse, might make for a pretty entertaining TV series.  
Magnum wondered what his friends were up to at that moment.

Higgins was in his room writing, no doubt, his memoirs, adding this new adventure to his life story. TC, Magnum guessed, was sitting his room, probably thinking of Heather, of Rick, Magnum, Higgins, Trenton, Walker, and Trivette, very focused on the matter at hand.

Rick, on the other hand, was doing nothing of the kind. He was probably desperately trying to get lost in a TV show, or reading, trying to free his mind of any bad premonitions he may have had. He would be ready, no question, but in a different way than TC.

Trivette and Walker were keeping themselves busy at Headquarters, trying to prepare themselves as best they could, getting together the heavier weapons out and loaded, getting body armor... They both knew what was at stake, had known for days, the thoughts that kept kicking around in their heads reminding them.

They had a special link - similar to that of the others- and even if words weren't spoken they sensed it, could feel it, it was there. They both wanted CD back very badly, and didn't have to tell each other. 

Magnum heard a knock on his door.

He opened it, not sure whom to be expecting, and saw Rick standing at his doorstep, fully dressed, wearing a funny sort of smile. 

"Hey, Thomas," he said, not even stepping in. "I need you to come with me." 

"Something wrong?" Magnum asked, looking his friend over. No signs of alcohol this time, so he must know what he was doing. 

"Rick, it's noon. We've got two hours." 

"No, we're going to get equipped. Remember that call I made, at CD's? IcePick hooked us up with a couple of his friends, and they've got body armor and some weapons with our names on 'em."

The first words out of Magnum's mouth were from the heart. "Illegal stuff, and we're gonna use it in front of two Texas Rangers?" 

"It's not illegal. It's all registered... under aliases." 

"Great," Magnum said, closing his eyes for a second. He opened them.

"Okay, let's go. You gonna get TC and Higgins?" 

"They said two guys, and two guys only." He added quickly, at Magnum's critical look, "So maybe I'm not the best when it comes to barroom brawls, and TC might be better if you needed serious fight power, but... I gotta come along, because I'm the one they spoke to, and I know IcePick." 

"Rick," Magnum said, "I have no problem walking in somewhere behind you. Okay? I trust you." 

Rick looked shyly delighted, but didn't say anything, instead made a "hurry up" motion and started for the elevator.

Rick and Magnum carried off the weapons exchange without a hitch. Not even one punch was thrown. The two of them loaded the four automatics into the trunk, covering them with the four vests of body armor, which they in turn covered with a couple of towels from the hotel. 

When they got back, Magnum called TC and Higgins, and they all met in his room to try on the body armor and get a feel for the weapons.

They couldn't fire them, of course, but they familiarized themselves with the feel of the guns, the clip size, how to reload, and so forth.

It was nearly 1: 50 PM when the four met to go downstairs to the lobby. They stood outside waiting for the valet to bring their car around. Words were few between the men. Each was a little tense - or in Rick's case, very - and they didn't feel much like talking.

Out of the blue, Heather opened the hotel doors behind them, and was standing next to them.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Rick asked. He immediately assumed a worried look. ."Is everything okay?" 

"Everything's fine. I wanted to wish you luck... I heard about what's happening, from Alex..." 

"Thanks, Heather," TC, and Higgins said. 

Rick went farther to reassure her. "We'll be fine, honey." 

"Look, guys," Heather began, taking a deep breath. "I really appreciate what you are doing, and I couldn't ask God for a more loving family... and I don't want to lose any one of you so please be careful!" 

"Aw, honey, we'll be fine," Rick said, drawing her into a hug. He rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll go in there and get your uncle... and be back in time for dinner." He grinned at Magnum over Heather's shoulder. 

The other three all took turns giving her hugs, and all three made it clear that everything would work out. Just then, their car came, and they left Heather standing in front of the hotel, arms crossed and a worried look on her face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Headquarters

Walker, Trivette, Magnum, TC, Higgins, and Rick all met up in the parking lot outside the ranger headquarters. Walker and Trivette had bullet proof vests strapped over their usual clothes, and as law enforcement officers, they were able to display their weapons prominently, as long as they kept their badges in sight. Trivette also had rolls of paper tucked under his arm.

Walker and Trivette approached and the six men exchanged greetings. 

"It might be better if you guys hang back when we assault Trenton's place," Walker suggested. "Trivette and I have the bullet proof vests, and the weapons -"

Rick was grinning like he had a secret. TC pulled open the top buttons of his shirt and tapped his chest with a fist, showing Walker and Trivette his own vest.

"Where'd you guys get those?" Trivette asked.

"An associate in Hawaii," Higgins explained. Magnum nodded.

"That ain't all," Rick said. He reached into the back seat and withdrew an M-16, holding it up in the Dallas sunlight.

Trivette and Walker couldn't help but gape at Rick and the gun.

"Get that thing back in the car," TC ordered, grabbing it from Rick. He tossed it back into the car. Magnum and Higgins were smirking.   
Trivette was still staring, but Walker had found his voice. "Where did you get that?"

"Same friend," Magnum said.

Walker shrugged. "You'll have to introduce me to this friend some day. Anyway... you seem to be fully prepared, so I guess that... it's okay for you to have a more direct role in the assault. We've got the blueprints of his house - found the architect's office, went through his files - it was designed by an ex-army guy, engineering Corp, and it looks like he really knows his stuff. This place looks impenetrable, from the basement to the attic."

Trivette took the opportunity to shift the blueprints in his hands.  
"Let's see those," Magnum said. 

Trivette slid the rubber band off of one of them, then laid it out on the hood of the rental car, and Walker, Magnum, and the rest crowded around to get a good view.

"I scoped out the grounds earlier," Trivette said, searching his pockets until he found a pen. He bent over and began making notations on the blueprints. "There're some hedgerows, and low walls, almost like embattlements, surrounding the house - mansion, really. It looks a lot bigger in real life than on paper."

"Is there a basement?" Magnum asked.

"Yeah," Trivette said, shuffling through the rolls of paper in his arms. He found another one and handed it to Magnum, who unfurled it over the first blueprint.

"The basement," Magnum said, staring down at the blueprints critically. "That's where they'd be keeping CD, right?"

"We're not sure, actually," Walker said. "The basement almost looks like it's hardened against a nuclear strike."

Walker smiled at the shocked looks the others gave him. "I'm kidding... Just... trying to lighten the mood a little."

Trivette smacked Walker's shoulder. "No fooling around. Okay?"

"Okay, partner, I hear ya," Walker replied. "But all kidding aside, we aren't getting into the basement from anywhere but inside the house. We can take out the guards and break in through the glass doors on the ground floor..." Walker grabbed the pen from Trivette and pulled the ground-floor blueprint from under the diagram of the basement, then poked at a doorframe marked on the east side of the house.

"We go through here, then we can split up, three of us take the ground floor and three to the upper story, then proceed together to the basement."

"What if they kill CD when they hear the commotion?" 

"Well... assuming they're in the basement..." Walker had an idea. "I'm gonna call one of our own top informants. They might be able to find out where in the house they're keeping CD."

Walker went back inside to make a call to his own "friend". When he came out, he looked like all had gone well.

"Okay, guys. My friend's gonna get a guy over there to see where they're keeping CD as soon as he can, but it might take awhile, so we might as well go get something to eat." Walker rubbed his hands together. "CD's, anyone?"

The response to this was somewhat unenthusiastic from the out-of-towners. "CD's again?" TC asked, even as Higgins shot him a glare. Walker and Trivette grinned.

"Please, TC, make an attempt to leave a good impression with these gentlemen," Higgins said, very quietly, although he too was grinning.

"Have you tried the chili?" Walker asked, gathering the blueprints and rolling them up, securing them with the rubber bands again.

"Besides, we have the run of the place for once," Trivette said. The flippancy, however, was barely masking the worry each one of them was tuned in to.

They did, in the end, chose to go to CD's.

"I gotta say, I had my doubts, but this is great chili," TC announced, shoveling another spoonful contentedly.

Magnum leaned toward Walker. "Walker, if this is CD's bar, then... Why doesn't the staff seem to miss him?"

Walker wiped his hands on a napkin. He was eating a cheeseburger this time.

"I called and told them that CD was taking a vacation, in Houston," He shrugged. "I didn't want any more interference than was absolutely necessary. We're trying to keep this low profile, so as not to spook Trenton into doing anything hasty - or violent."

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnum saw Rick check his watch. 

"It's been an hour," Rick informed everyone. 

"And hour and ten minutes," Higgins corrected, glancing at his own timepiece. 

"Right, an hour and ten minutes. What's taking him so long?" 

Trivette answered before Walker, saying, "It's not like he could just waltz in and start poking around, or ask somebody up front where they were keeping CD."

"Yeah, Orville, like all those times you and I've dressed up and created distractions for Thomas, to get in where we don't belong," TC said, an amused look on his face.

'Orville?' Walker and Trivette thought. "Right, just like that," Walker said.

"Man, do I not envy them," Rick decided. Suddenly, the pay phone on the wall near the door rang.

Walker jumped up and crossed to the telephone in less than five strides. He picked it up.

"Walker." Walker listened for a few seconds, then said into the phone,

"Okay, thanks... You'll find the money at the usual drop point, plain paper bag."

Walker hung up without saying good-bye, and came back to the table. "CD's in the basement, like we thought."

The scene turned quickly from a lunch to a war conference, as a waitress cleared their dishes and Walker spread the blueprints out again.

"We go in here, and split up." Walker glanced at Magnum. "As you pointed out earlier, they might kill CD at the sound of us coming in upstairs, so we're not only gonna do this as quietly as possible, but we're gonna split up into three teams. Two of you will take the upstairs, two the ground floor, and the others will go right to the basement and get CD."

"How're we gonna break up?" TC asked.

"You and Higgins," Magnum told TC. He looked over at his other friend. "And me and Rick."

"You sure?" TC asked, obviously not relishing the prospect of sharing the mission with Higgins.

"He's quite sure," Higgins said. He didn't appear to be thrilled, either.

"You guys gonna volunteer for top floor, or do I have to decide that for you too?" Magnum asked with a smile.

TC rolled his eyes. "I volunteer. I'm not looking to be in a gunfight on my Texas vacation."

"The rooms upstairs are being used alternatively for drug operations and prostitution." Trivette felt he should add that.

Higgins began, "It reminds me of the time I was in Somalia, and -" 

Walker had the good sense to interrupt. "We're going up against a pretty large force. Trenton's got an army of guards."

"Most of them have pistols only," Trivette continued. He and Walker took turns spooning out information, until finally everyone fully understood what kind of resistance they would be met with at 'Trenton's palace'.

The briefing took longer than expected, some three or four hours, and by the time they were finished perfecting their plan, the sun was sinking low on the horizon and the city lights were starting to come on.  
Walker looked out the large front windows of CD's.

"It's starting to get dark - perfect."

Walker's comment seemed to adjourn the meeting. Walker tossed some bills on the table to take care of their lunch orders, and saw Rick was already out the door, Magnum, TC, and Higgins hurrying to keep up. Trivette and Walker followed more slowly, mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming struggle. 


	8. Chapter 8

Walker and Trivette lead the way in the RAM, out beyond the Dallas city limits. It was dark this far out, the only light coming from the dual lines of streetlights running on either side of the roadway.  
With Higgins driving, the others pulled up behind them.

Walker killed his engine and climbed out of the truck, his shotgun clenched in his hand. Trivette exited the passenger side, also holding a shotgun.

Careful not to slam car doors, Magnum and his friends got out of their own car, weapons slung over their shoulders. They looked comfortable with the weapons, Walker realized. During his background checks, it had been revealed that all of them had time served in the military; three of them had done tours in Vietnam.

"We've got to walk the rest of the way to the ranch," Walker explained in a whisper. He understood nods from everyone, and together they started down the road, leaving the cars.

"Looks a lot like Robin's Nest," Magnum whispered to Higgins, who was crouched on the ground next to him.

"Yes, quite," Higgins replied.

The ranch had a wooden fence - the kind with posts and two timber beams strung between them - that surrounded the perimeter. Walker pointed out the electrified wires that ran parallel to the fence.

They were meant to catch intruders by surprise, based on the assumption that once over the fence the intruders would have lowered their guard, and therefore stumble right into the wires. Instead of a low brick wall around the house, however, there was a tall, seemingly solid looking hedge row.

"Does anybody in there have night vision equipment?" TC asked in a low voice.

"No," Trivette replied, voice equally soft.

Rick couldn't resist, and hissed, "How do you know?" 

"Trust us," Walker said.

"Once over the fence, there's a lot of open ground," Trivette reminded everyone. "Cover it as quietly as possible, splitting up into our teams."

Magnum repeated part of their earlier planning session.

"The tall row of hedges that hides the house from view has two breaks in it, one opposite the front door and the other on the side of the house, where the driveway goes in."

"Magnum and I," Rick said, continuing the walkthrough they'd come up with at CD's, "Go in through the front with Higgins and TC." 

"Trivette and I go in the side while you guys create the distraction, right to the basement."

"You think this'll work?" TC questioned. No one bothered to reply. 

Walker was the first over the fence. It wasn't particularly high, so it didn't present a problem to anyone, and soon they were all keeping low, their backs against it, officially on Trenton's property.

"The Trenton Estate," Magnum offered. He thought again. "Trenton's Dive. Like Robin's Nest, but more sinister."

"Shh," TC scolded, though he was shaking his head.

"This next part's a bit tricky," Trivette whispered. "The wires nearly impossible to see in the dark like this ... but we're lucky, Walker's got it covered."

Walker inched forward, recalling from the reconnaissance report how many feet the wires were from the fence, and trying to judge distance as accurately as humanly possible.

From his pocket, he took out a tiny aerosol can of yellow spraypaint. It would -hopefully- cover the wires and make them visible, without causing a bit zap and giving away their position.

Everyone tensed as Walker compressed the top, ready to bolt if the fence shorted or sparked, but it worked as planned. Walker hopped over, followed by Trivette, and then Magnum, Rick, TC, and Higgins.  
Once over the wires, they split up, trying to stealthily approach the house. The men patrolling the area fell silently, one by one, as the six intruders inched their way forward.

Walker and Trivette were first to reach the break in the bushes near the side door. A guy wearing sunglasses suddenly came through, surprising them both. They jumped back, but the man saw them. Before he could raise the alarm, however, Walker kicked him, hard in the stomach, and got him on the ground, arm squeezing around the guy's throat.

Walker crushed the man's throat harder, then twisted with all of his might. The man, who had been struggling, went limp and his head rolled to the side at a grotesque angle.

Trivette helped Walker drag the body through the rest of the way through the opening, then they slipped through, shotguns at the ready. They'd gotten this far without firing a shot - a shot that would definitely be heard anywhere in the house - and they didn't intend to screw up now.

Magnum glanced at Rick, who was approaching the front opening of the hedge row from the right, while he moved in from the left. He noticed Rick was sweating, and looked like he was ready to take off. But Magnum knew Rick wouldn't do that. In fact, Magnum had to admit that Rick was a pretty good guy to have around in a combat situation. He was loyal, and could be brave if one of his friends was endangered.

Magnum did a silent count, raising fingers as he did so, and when he reached three Magnum and Rick threw themselves through the opening and rolled, Rick to the right and Magnum to the left, then came up with their fingers on the triggers of their weapons.  
They swept the grounds, but there seemed to be no one between the foliage and the house.

Magnum stuck his head back through the opening in the thick, needled branches.

"TC and Higgins are right behind us." 

Rick nodded. "Good." 

Magnum and Rick waited for TC and Higgins to come through the opening. "The glass doors are around back," Magnum thought aloud.

"Rick and I'll go back there - you guys break a couple windows in front, and cause a distraction."

TC didn't look happy about this, either, but nodded. "Then we get around to the glass doors, and right up the stairs."

"You got it," Magnum said, as he and Rick started around the house. 

TC stared at the light spill out onto the dark lawn from the windows, then raises his eyebrows at Higgins.

TC and Higgins waited until Rick and Magnum were out of sight, then both opened up on the front of the house with their automatics, spraying bullets through the large front windows. They shattered, and within seconds there were yells from inside and return gunfire, even though those inside the building couldn't see their attackers.

TC and Higgins ran full speed around the nearest corner of the house, just as the front door flew open and a small army poured out onto the front steps.

Magnum heard the gunfire out front, and took the opportunity to yank open the screen on the glass patio doors.

"They left it open for us," He commented, as he pressed his back against the exterior wall.

Rick was behind Magnum, his heart pounding so hard he thought Thomas might hear it. He swallowed, then managed to squeak,

"Good."

Magnum looked back at him. "You okay?" 

Rick frowned. "Yeah. Get in there." 

Magnum shrugged, then entered, ducking behind the nearest piece of furniture in sight. Rick slipped in behind him. TC and Higgins suddenly appeared behind them, both panting and out of breath.

"Where is everybody?" TC whispered.

Without warning, five suited, sunglass-wearing men burst into the room, showering the couch with bullets. Magnum raised his weapon over the top of the couch and pulled the trigger, returning fire, as Higgins leaned out the side. TC took the other, and soon they had mowed down the opposition.

"Stay here, you guys," Magnum said, kneeling to reload his gun. "I need your help down here - forget the upstairs."

He got only agreement from his two companions.

"I'll go see what's keeping Walker and Trivette," Rick offered.   
Magnum nodded. "Go."

With Higgins, TC, and Magnum covering him, Rick made a break across the living room, heading for the basement.

Walker kicked open the side door as he heard the front windows shatter. He and Trivette ran in, sweeping the room with their guns, before running down a hall and through a large kitchen. Walker again recalled the blueprints, and took a sharp left, and was faced with a door.

He pulled it open, and saw a dim stairwell leading down. The stairs ran parallel to the concrete basement wall on the right, and on the left were hidden from whatever was downstairs by a plasterboard wall. It was pitch black at the bottom.

"C'mon, Trivette," he said tensely. He was afraid of what they might find in the basement, and from the look Trivette gave, his partner felt the same way.

Walker charged down the stairs, and rolled forward, feeling himself hit hard concrete flooring. Trivette was right behind him, and Walker pressed him to the floor as three shots impacted the concrete wall behind them. He and Trivette crouched at the bottom.

"Leo, Trevor - is that you?" A voice came out of the darkness.

"Trenton," Trivette breathed voice barely audible.

Walker touched his partner's shoulder, a sign that he understood.  
Walker felt his blood rushing through his veins, pounding in his ears, giving him a sort of animal high. He licked his lips in the darkness. He couldn't ask for a better way to take Trenton down.

"Leave Trenton to me," Walker whispered in Trivette's ear. "You look for CD. He's gotta be down here somewhere."

Trivette tapped him twice on the arm and moved out along the basement wall, silent as a cat.

Walker crouched in the blackness and tried to locate Trenton, hear his breathing, maybe smell him, trying to get his finely tuned senses to help him.

Walker moved forward, and suddenly stopped, hearing ragged breathing from just to his right. It wasn't Trenton, however it sounded more like... CD!

Walker scrambled toward the noise, hasty but trying to be quiet. He reached the source of the noise, and reached his hand out, feeling a shoe, then trousers, and heavy knotted rope binding CD's ankles together.

Walker moved his hand up the chair, finding another length of rope holding his friend's upper body in position, just as a light flipped on, catching Walker full in its beam.

Walker looked toward the light, but was blinded, and couldn't see who was behind it more clearly than a vague silhouette.

"Well if it ain't Walker, Texas Ranger," A voice mused from behind the light.

Walker raises his shotgun, aiming along the beam of the flashlight. "I don't think that's a good idea," Trenton said.

"I bet I could hit you before you hit me," Walker challenged disdainfully. He wanted to spit. Trenton was the lowest of the low, an animal.

"Not without running the risk of hitting your partner," Trenton said coolly.

Walker felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising. "My partner?" He asked, feigning innocence, keeping the shotgun trained on Trenton.

"He didn't come with me. I wanted to take you out alone."

An overhead light turned on, revealing Trivette, his own shotgun jammed under his chin, as Trenton held it in place with one hand and the flashlight with the other.

Walker was literally speechless. "I'm sorry, Walker, he-" Trivette began.

Trenton ground the shotgun into the flesh beneath Trivette's chin, silencing him.

"It's okay, Jimmy," Walker said, sighting down the shotgun.

"He's down here!" Trenton yelled suddenly, hoping to get some of his goons from upstairs.

Sure enough, Walker heard the door upstairs open. Trenton maneuvered around Walker, dragging Trivette along, so that he was backing away from Walker with his back to the stairwell.

He was at the bottom step when he was pistol-whipped from behind, struck hard in the back of the skull by the butt of an automatic weapon. Trenton's body dropped to the floor, the shotgun clattering on the cement. Trivette jumped away, scooping up the shotgun as he whirled to face the basement stairway.

Rick stepped out from around the plasterboard wall. Walker and Trivette both exhaled their mutually held breaths, relieved that it was one of the good guys.

"Nice shot, Rick," Trivette said.

Rick grinned at them, but the smile faded the moment he saw CD.  
Walker, who had turned away as soon as he had recognized Rick, was frantically trying to undo the knots.

Trivette and Rick rushed over to help, and soon the ropes fell away, but CD was unconscious, one eye looking as if it were swollen shut. He had taken a monumental beating, bruises covering almost every inch of exposed skin.

Walker shook his shoulders, gently. "CD, wake up!"

CD straightened in the chair. "'s that you, Walker?" He asked, opening his one good eye.

Walker grinned reassuringly at him. "Sure is. Jimmy's here too."

CD caught sight of Trivette. "Thanks for coming, guys," He said slowly. He tried to get to his feet, and Walker immediately helped him, putting one of CD's arms around his neck.

"We've got CD, let's get outta here," Walker said, shuffling CD toward the staircase. Trivette took in CD's condition. He had been knocked around badly, but, thank God, he was mobile, and could walk. They'd check him out more fully when they got to the vehicles.

Walker glanced down at Trenton. Rick had given him a pretty good smack. The back of Trenton's head was bloody; he may have had a skull fracture. Walker found himself hoping Trenton was dead. If he wasn't, Walker would certainly be back to make a formal arrest - but at the moment, his primary concern was CD, warrant or no.

Rick went up the stairs first, with Trivette behind him, and Walker with CD bringing up the rear.

CD looked up the stairs at Rick. "Who's he?" He asked Walker. Walker grinned briefly.

"That's Rick Wright. Heather's friend."

Rick glanced back at them. "Nice to meet you," He said to CD, then got his gun ready and pushed open the basement door a crack.

The hall seemed empty, so he pushed the door wider, all the way open, and jumped out. Trivette entered the hall behind him, and waited for Walker and CD.

"I'm gonna go see if my friends need back-up," Rick announced. He turned a corner and disappeared, on his way to the living room.

Magnum, TC, and Higgins had left the cover of the couch, and each were guarding a door. Magnum had the glass doors, and saw Rick come into the room.

"Rick, over here," He said, quickly looking back to the glass doors. 

"We got CD! Where's everybody else?" 

"TC's out front, Higgins is at the side door." 

Rick nodded. "Trivette is watching Walker and CD's backs... He's beaten up, real bad, and it's gonna be hard for him to get all the way to the cars."

Magnum thought a moment, in which time he saw the porch light reflect off of steel in the night. Magnum fired through the doors, catching a man with a rifle who was sneaking up, trying to catch him unawares.

"Check in with TC, and tell Higgins to get to the car and bring it back here," Magnum ordered.

Rick nodded. "Right."

Walker finally got CD up the stairs. He saw Rick pass through the hallway on his way to tell TC what was up, and gave him a thumbs up. Rick paused to give him an update.

"Higgins went to get our car, for CD."

Walker looked like he appreciated it. "Thanks. You guys are great." 

Rick gave him a half-hearted smile and moved on to the front door.

"TC, Higgins went to get the car, to help CD." 

TC waved his hand to show that he had heard. "Okay, I'll be watching for him. I'll give a shout when he gets back." 

"Great, we'll be ready," Rick replied. 

"Two more cars just drove up," TC said tonelessly. He flipped the safety off on his weapon and brought it up to eye level, popping off a few shots at the new arrivals.

"You might wanna get everybody into the front hall. Safety in numbers."

Rick agreed, then ran back through the house - past Walker, Trivette, and CD - and into the living room.

CD looked up as Rick rushed past. "That one's a little strange," He said innocently.

Walker and Trivette couldn't help but laugh. "You have no idea." 

Trenton awoke in the dark, disoriented, his head pounding. He lay still for a moment, trying to recall just what had happened. Then he remembered, and realized that Walker had escaped with the old man.

Trenton pushed himself to his feet and stumbled up the stairs, trying hard to be quiet about it, fighting dizziness. He got to the top and slumped down on the steps, head spinning. As he sat, he heard voices, from beyond the basement door, which had been closed, apparently to allow easy movement in the hallway between the foyer and living room. Trenton sat very still, listening.

"Magnum, two more car fulls of bad guys just drove up! TC wants everybody in the front foyer."

Magnum jumped at the sound of Rick's shout. He did a last once-over of the dark yard, then turned and saw Rick, panting, in the doorway of the living room.

'Last stand,' Magnum thought.

"I'm coming," Magnum said, moving away from the door.

Rick waited for him, and together they joined TC in the front foyer.   
Walker and Trivette, supporting CD, entered the hall. CD pushed them away, insisting that he could stand on his own two feet, but leaned heavily against the wall.

"We gotta get out of this house," TC said, voice tense. He was glaring out the front door, shooting anything that moved - anything that didn't look like Higgins driving their getaway car, that is.

Everyone thought this a fine idea. Rick and Magnum took up positions on either side of TC, so that the three formed a sort of defensive line. 

Trenton once again rose, standing unsteadily, and turned the doorknob, letting the door drift open gradually. He maneuvered himself through the thin opening and glanced to his right, seeing Walker and his friends leaving the house.

Trenton grinned. They must have a car, and if they had one it was on the road, and between the house and road was an acre of flat land. He went left, to a staircase leading up, and crept up them, to his bedroom, where he pulled his special something out from under the bed and went to the window, kneeling in front of it. He turned the object in his hand, smashed out the screen of the open window, then righted it in his hands.

Trenton brought to his eye a high-class sniper rifle, fully loaded, with a starlight scope, and surveyed the grounds in front of him, waiting for his prey to scramble into view.

The three Vietnam vets were out the door first, Rick covering the left, Magnum the right, and TC the front, as Walker and Trivette flanked CD, who was the only one without a weapon and moving the most slowly.

"Somebody get behind us!" It was more a request than a demand, and

Rick quickly fell back, to act as a rear guard. 

"I think we're okay until we get through the hedgerow." TC, once again, provided his opinion. 

His opinion turned out to be fact. Once through the break in the thick bushes, everyone began sprinting, covering CD - who was injured - as well as they could. 

They ran headlong across the open terrain, sometimes dropping and rolling, avoiding the bullets continually fired their way from the house, and soon they were out of view, the darkness closing in around them, protecting them, as they reached the land out past the circle of visibility cast by the house lights. 

Once Magnum deemed they were sufficiently out of danger, Magnum called everyone to halt.

They lay on the grass, listening to enemy fire whistle by overhead, but the shots became less and less frequent. Magnum had no doubt that Trenton's men would start combing the area very soon, and they had to be long gone. 

Magnum ordered everyone up. Perhaps it was his commanding presence, or his height, but he had become the unofficial leader of this mission. 

Trenton saw the old man rise, and sighted the crosshairs right over the man's spine. If the guy lived, he'd be paralyzed in his lower extremities for life...

As CD rose, Magnum saw what looked to be a red laser dot travel across the ground. It alighted the small of CD's back, and Magnum's eyes widened as comprehension suddenly dawned.

Trenton steadied his aim one last time, and professionally, deadly, squeezed the trigger.

"CD, get do -!" Magnum began to shout. 

Magnum made a leap, trying to tackle CD, but Rick, who was nearer, launched to his feet and, turning toward CD and therefore the house, shoved him down. 

Walker was instantly next to CD, checking him for injuries, but CD pushed himself up on an elbow and shook his head. He was fine. 

"There's no place to hide from a sniper here," Trivette yelled, very nearly on the verge of loosing it. He had never, in his life, been trained for something like this.

"Get moving," Magnum shouted back. Walker and Trivette began to hustle CD away, towards the road, where they now saw headlights hurtling toward them in the dark.

TC took off after them, with the assumption that Rick and Magnum were right behind him. Magnum realized that CD was fine, then turned to Rick, to see if he too was okay, and his heart nearly stopped.

Rick was spread-eagle on the ground, face-up, his shirt quickly growing an even darker color in the light of the overhead moon.  
Magnum dropped to his knees next to his friend.

"Rick? Rick!" 'Oh, God,' Magnum thought, pulling Rick's shirt back to get a look at the damage.

The entry wound was to the left of Rick's navel, the blood oozing faster than Magnum thought possible. He grabbed Rick's shoulder and turned him marginally. There was no exit wound.

Magnum was so numb he didn't even yell for TC. Instead, he pressed a palm down over the bullet hole. Rick stiffened, his back arching in pain.

Magnum's heart was thumping in overdrive as he took Rick's pulse. It was weak and thready, but there.

"Hang on, Rick," He implored. Rick's eyes flickered open, and he moaned.

Magnum swallowed hard, his eyes moist. "Can you walk?" He asked, but he already knew the answer. Rick just stared at him, whimpering a little in pain, as Magnum gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

"It's okay, Rick. You're gonna be fine," Magnum said, and kept repeating it, as he gathered Rick in his arms and lifted him up. 

Rick writhed in agony, his face turned away from Magnum, his chest heaving. Suddenly, the ground near Magnum's feet erupted in a shower of stone chips and dirt.

Magnum stumbled, and he and Rick hit the ground. Magnum saw Rick gasp, curling on his side, but didn't have time to do anything about it at the moment.

Magnum grabbed up his automatic, twisting back to look at the house, and saw a silhouette of a man in one of the top story windows. He fired a burst at the window, and his expression was one of almost enjoyment as he saw at least one or two of his shots had hit home.

The sniper was hit in what Magnum guessed was the shoulder and upper chest, spun around, and fell back from the window, presumably onto the floor.

Magnum didn't want to waste any more time. Rick didn't look like he was gonna hold out much longer, and the bleeding was already heavier.

"TC!" Magnum found his voice. TC, who had already come back to look for them, appeared out of the darkness in front of them. 

"Rick's hit," Magnum's voice trembled. 

"C'mon, man, let's get him to the car," TC said grimly. Magnum nodded, then leaned down and spoke quietly to Rick.

"This is gonna hurt a little... I promise, we're going to get you help very soon." He held his hand on the wound as TC lifted, and together they carried Rick to the wires and fence.

Magnum and TC got to the road just as Walker plowed up in the RAM. He jumped out, slamming the door.

"Trivette, Higgins, and CD are on their way to the hospital to get CD checked out," He said to TC and Magnum. "Get him in the back, we'll get him to the emergency room."

"Higgins got these out of the trunk before they left," Walker continued, handing over two large bath towels. TC grabbed them while Magnum went around to the back, lifting Rick into the truck bed. He climbed in alongside his friend, and TC soon followed.

"Nearest hospital, fast as you can," Magnum said, as Walker scrambled into the drivers seat again. Walker roared off down the road. 

In the back, Magnum tucked one of the towels around Rick, to help keep him warm and stave off shock, while TC folded the other and pressed it to the bullet wound.

"Hang on, Orville," TC said, sitting back, holding the towel in place. It was already half soaked. Magnum and TC exchanged worried glances. 

The car jolted over a pothole, jarring not only Magnum and TC, but Rick, who was biting his lip so hard it drew blood.

---

Heather was sitting on an uncomfortable couch in one of the hospital floor's waiting rooms, in tears as they waited for word on Rick. CD, bruised and bandaged, was sitting back with his eyes closed.

Alex had dropped her off, but Heather had politely declined her offer to stay, so Alex had gone home to get a few decent hours of sleep before having to report to work in the morning.

There was no doubt Heather was glad to have him back - she gave him a hug so tight she almost cracked his already abused ribs - but the joy they should have felt was dampened by the fact that Rick was in critical condition, laying on a surgery table somewhere behind one of the doors down the hallway.

Higgins sat with an unreadable expression, staring at the floor, while Magnum was deep in thought, reviewing the last few hours.  
TC was pacing. Walker and Trivette were downstairs, getting everybody coffee.

They were the only ones who would leave. It wasn't that they didn't like Rick - in fact, both owed a lot to Rick, considering what might have happened if he hadn't come down the stairs at that moment - but they weren't as close as Magnum or TC. CD wasn't terribly close to Rick, either, but he was to Heather, and CD could see the pain Heather was in.

"Thomas Magnum?" 

Magnum's head snapped up. A doctor in bloody surgical scrubs was peeling off his latex gloves, his paper facemask hanging around his neck, medical cap still in place.

Magnum's heart rate sped up again. What if Rick had lost too much blood? What if the bullet had hit a vital organ or they couldn't repair the internal damage? What if...

"How's Rick?" TC asked. Heather approached them, and Magnum put an arm around her shoulders.

"Still in surgery, but they'll wrap it up very soon."

"It took three hours," Magnum said softly, voice and expression worried and pained.

"Whoever did this to him must have been using prefragmented bullets," The doctor said. His voice was very clinical, almost detached.

"The one shot that hit him flew apart when it pierced his abdomen, causing three tracks of damage, leaving a lot of holes where their shouldn't be..."

Magnum grimaced, his eyes closing involuntarily.

"Poor Rick," Heather said, sighing in commiseration.  
Magnum tightened his grip on her for an instant. Heather felt his body tense up.

"Anything else you can tell us?" The question came from Higgins, who had come up behind them and was listening. 

"Not right now. We'll have to see in a few hours, when the anesthetic wears off. He lost a lot of blood." 

"Enough to cause brain damage?" TC sounded as scared as Magnum felt. 

"We aren't sure - we think we caught it in time. But he was unconscious when he was brought in." 

The doctor didn't say anything more, saw that he didn't need to. These people didn't need to hear any more bad news. He turned and went down the hall, disappearing into the doctor's lounge.

Almost a half hour later, a nurse approached Magnum and his friends, to give them an update on Rick. Walker and Trivette had long since gotten back from their coffee run, and the six men were sitting sipping their Styrofoam cups while Heather nursed a Diet Coke straight from the can. Magnum and TC were first to move in on her.

She held up a hand in a no-nonsense manner. "Mr. Wright is out of surgery, and is being moved to the ICU. It'll be hours until he's awake, however. The anesthesia won't be wearing off for awhile, to give his body a chance to catch up on some much-needed rest. My suggestion is to go home, and if it makes you feel better, leave one or two people here."

The nurse excused herself, mentioning to Magnum that there would be someone on duty at the nurses' station in case they had any questions.

"It is getting late," Trivette said. "Should Walker and I take CD and Heather home?"

"I'm not leaving," Heather said vehemently. 

"But Heather, don't you think you -" CD began. 

Heather shook her head. "I'm not tired. I'm just... worried." She looked at Magnum, hoping to find an ally.

Magnum took in the dark circles under Heather's eyes, and how tired she looked in the harsh neon lights of the hospital.

"Rick wouldn't want you falling asleep on your feet," Magnum said gently. "As soon as Rick wakes up, you'll be the first to know," He promised. Heather looked doubtful.

"You want to go back to the hotel with me, Heather?" Higgins asked, surprising everyone. Out of all of her "family", it was Higgins who was perhaps the most distant. Heather looked genuinely pleased, but felt her duty was elsewhere.

"Rick would want me here."

"Rick wants what's best for you," TC said. "Like the rest of us. You look like you could use sleep... You heard the doctor, he won't be conscious for a few hours anyway. A nap an hour or two long, and you'll be back here before Rick wakes up."

Heather mulled it over. She was tired, and Rick wouldn't approve of her "making herself sick".

"Ah, let her stay," Walker suddenly said. "I couldn't leave if CD or Trivette were in a bed somewhere... We all know how she feels, right guys?"

Heather smiled at Walker. 'Thanks,' she mouthed. 

Magnum nodded. "Okay, I give up. I can't leave either. I'm going to go ask one of the nurses if we can see Rick."

TC accompanied him, and within minutes they were back. 

"One or two people at a time," TC said. 

Walker and Trivette took this cue and Walker said courteously,

"Trivette and I'll go coordinate with the backup we called. I haven't gotten their report yet, but they were moving in on the house last time I checked in. They should be finished with the clean-up real soon... You guys really did a number on Trenton's men. CD, you need a ride home?"

CD looked at Heather. "You want me to stick around?" 

"You need your sleep, too," Heather told him, attempting to smile.

"Besides, I lived with these guys for years. I think I'm in good hands." 

"Okay... call if you need anything. Anything at all." 

Heather gave her uncle another brief hug, then he, Walker, and Trivette left the waiting area, boarding an elevator car that had just arrived. 

TC and Magnum were first to step into the small Intensive Care Unit room. It was packed with machinery, heart monitors beeping, a respirator, and other units of equipment neither man could identify. The room was furnished with only a single chair and bed, but it still felt claustrophobic.

It was a very medical, unpleasant room, Magnum realized, moving his eyes slowly to the bed.

Rick was hooked up to a respirator, chest rising and falling evenly but mechanically. TC was already at the bedside, staring down at Rick, looking deeply troubled, and for obvious reasons.

"Jesus," Magnum said quietly, more to himself than TC. 

If TC heard, he didn't reply. Magnum decided to give TC some privacy. 

"I'll go check on Heather again," Magnum said. He spoke just louder than a whisper, afraid - even though Rick was drugged - of disturbing him.

TC nodded, not taking his eyes off Rick, as Magnum left the room.   
Magnum walked down the hall to the somewhat smaller waiting area - consisting of three walls, a coffee machine, and couch - and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he saw Heather, sitting next to Higgins on the couch, sleeping with her head on his shoulder.  
He lowered himself slowly to the couch, so as not to bounce it and wake her.

"Poor thing's exhausted," Higgins whispered. He had a magazine out again, something about politics.

Magnum rubbed his eyes. "She's not the only one." He yawned a little. "Should have sent her with Walker."

"You're right, of course... but she was so worried. How does he look?"

Magnum didn't see what could be gained by lying, and was very frank. "Horrible. I've never seen anybody so pale. And all those tubes, and IV's..." He trailed off.

Higgins was toying with the corner of his magazine page."I'm sure he'll make a full recovery. He's in relatively good shape. You all are."

"Holdover from our military days, I guess," Magnum said. He didn't sound at all as convinced as Higgins.

Heather stirred. "I thought you were visiting Rick," She said to Magnum as she sat up straighter, running a hand through her hair to clear it from her eyes. She blinked, still not fully awake.

"TC's in there with him now," Magnum explained. "I wanted to give them some privacy."

"He'll be fine," Heather said. It was what Magnum most needed to hear, of course, and she had picked up on that from the moment he had entered the hospital.

TC came out of the room a few minutes later. He took a seat next to Heather, while Magnum stood and went down the hall into the room.   
Magnum approached the bed tenatively, seating himself in the chair TC had left inches from the rail of the hospital bed.

"Hey, Rick." He felt he had to say something - he just wasn't sure what. "Higgins has this whole theory about the unconscious being able to hear others... I don't know... It's a comforting thought, that you can hear us, but..." Magnum sighed.

Magnum sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the steady beeping of the heart and respiratory monitors, counting each heartbeat. He reached out and brushed Rick's arm with his fingertips, as one might a newborn, afraid it might break if jostled too much.

He sat with his elbows on his knees, chin resting on his hands, and began to talk quietly to Rick, letting the hours slip away, oblivious to anything except what was in the room at that moment. He told Rick about anything that entered his head, life experiences from early childhood to Vietnam, and even about things he, TC, and Rick had done. This eventually flowed into things the three of them had never done, never had the chance to do, and a plea for Rick to stay with them.

Magnum was awakened by sounds of people moving about in the room. He opened his eyes, and though the room was windowless, he could tell it was early morning. A nurse was checking Rick's blood pressure and heart rate, and so forth. She looked up at Magnum as he shifted in the chair where he had drifted off during the night and smiled. Magnum returned the smile, but his eyes had already moved to the bed.

"He should be waking up soon," The nurse explained, making some notations on the chart at the foot of the bed.

Magnum nodded. He got to his feet and stretched a little, trying to work the stiffness out of his muscles. He turned to the nurse.

"There were three people out in the waiting area last night," He said.

"A tall, muscular black guy, teenage girl, rather petite, this high," Magnum held his hand up to about his shoulder level, "And a... white male, gentleman, British accent. They still here?"

"I just got on duty, and haven't seen them. You might try asking someone at the desk on this floor."

Magnum nodded his thanks and left the room, glanced quickly into the waiting room to see that it was empty, and headed for the nurses' station.

There, he found a message left with one of the nurses, from Higgins. He and TC had taken Heather back to the hotel and they were all going to sleep for a few hours, and one of them would be there in the morning.

Magnum finished the message, thanked the lady at the desk, and went back to the room. To his surprise, Rick was stirring, eyes opening at the sound of Magnum entering.

Magnum leaned into Rick's field of vision. "Hey, Rick. Let me call the nurse. She'll want to know you're awake."

Magnum hit a button above the bed, and in less than a minute the same nurse - Nurse Jennifer, by her name tag - entered again.  
She had a syringe and small cup of ice in her hands. The ice she set on the small table, then poised the needle in her hand.

She looked at Rick, first clinically, as a scientist might a lab rat, then her features softened visibly. It was very professional to have these thoughts, but he was cute, even laid out flat on his back.

"Are you in any pain, Mr. Wright?" She asked. He nodded slowly, with effort, mouth still to dry to speak, so she injected another does of painkillers into the IV tubes.

She addressed Magnum. "The prognosis is good. He should make a nearly complete recovery. Your friend's a lucky man." She eyed Magnum, noticing his clothes, which looked like they'd been through a war. And they had, sort of.

"If he's thirsty, give him some ice chips."

"Thanks," Magnum said sincerely. He took his seat again, just as he saw a familiar face in the doorway. The nurse maneuvered around Walker, who was stepping in just as she stepped out. Trivette followed.

Rick gave them a very weak smile. Walker was grinning.

"CD's fine, Rick. We got him back - hardly a scratch, really. Also," He indicated Magnum with a slight nod, "Trenton's dead. Ballistics matched the slugs in Trenton to those in the guns you guys were using. He was sprawled on the floor in one of the upper story bedrooms, lung-shot. Basically, he drowned in his own blood."

Magnum felt Rick staring at him. "I guess he was the one who..." 

"No guessing required," Trivette said. "We found the rifle he used laying next to the body."

"You guys really dented their operations. We aren't sure if they're ever gonna be able to get up and running again, at least in Dallas." Walker's tone was decidedly happy.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Magnum said, "Good."  
Walker and Trivette said their good-byes, and promised to catch them again before their flight home, which had been postponed until such a time when Rick was able to travel.

Magnum and Rick were left alone in the room.

"Feeling okay?" Magnum asked, shaking the ice chips in their container.

The pain medicine was starting to take effect. Rick mumbled something unclear, which Magnum didn't quite catch, but Rick didn't seem to be in any obvious discomfort.

"Thirsty?"

Rick shook his head, settling back against the pillows, eyes closing. Magnum sat quietly, watching him sleep, until he heard his name from the door.

"Hi, guys," Magnum said, standing. Heather, TC, and Higgins stood just outside the room, unsure whether to come in.

Magnum told them with a smile that it was alright. "They just gave him more painkillers, so he's out like a light."

Heather moved to the rail of the bed, hands resting on it. Magnum recounted what Walker and Trivette had just told him.  
TC leaned against the wall, looking relieved. "Well, then, that's it. We can go home."

Heather looked at all of them. "I want to thank you guys again... I don't think things would have worked out so well..." Heather's voice caught a little as she took in Rick. "We might never have gotten CD back in one piece, or taken down Trenton's illegal stuff..." 

"Don't mention it," A voice suddenly croaked from the bed. Heather and the rest jumped in surprise. 

"Rick!" Heather exclaimed, grinning down at him. 

"Hi, Heather," he managed, and also managed another smile. 

"Everything will be okay now," Heather said, not just to Rick, but to everyone there. All of her "family", in one piece - more or less - and life would continue, as close to happily ever after as was possible in the real world.

It was almost two weeks later that Rick was finally released from the hospital and able to endure the long flight back to Hawaii. 

CD, Alex, Trivette, Walker, and Heather all were present at the airport to see Magnum and company off. 

"Take it easy when you get back, Rick," Heather said, giving him a gentle hug. "Don't get back in the swing of things too soon."  
Rick smiled at her concern, although he knew this was good, sound advice.

The walk through the airport to the terminal had already depleted his energy level significantly, but he had refused Higgins ridiculous - though practical - offer of a wheelchair. He wasn't helpless, he had insisted, although he could tell that everyone was keeping a close eye on him. 

Walker, Trivette, Alex, and CD exchanged handshakes with the departing party, while Heather gave everyone else hugs. 

"Flight's boarding," TC mentioned. Magnum and Higgins reshouldered their duffels, then Magnum picked up Rick's as well. He didn't want Rick wearing himself out carrying his luggage - by the feel of the bag, Rick had brought a load of stuff.

Rick, who had been anxious to get out of Hawaii, was reluctant to leave Texas. "Okay," He said, unenthusiastically. He reached down for his duffel, and not finding it on the floor by his feet, looked around in confusion, finally spotting it hanging from Magnum's shoulder.

He shot Magnum a look, although he felt relieved. The bag must have weighed three tons. He had no idea how he managed to pack that much stuff. 

Higgins and TC had started for the gate, joining the file of other passengers boarding the plane. Magnum took a few steps and paused, waiting for Rick to follow. 

"By the way," Rick remembered. "My friend says you guys can keep the body armor and M-16s. Think of them as a gift. No questions asked." Rick raised his eyebrows meaningfully. 

Walker shrugged. "Great." 

Trivette grinned. "We won't ask where they came from." 

"Take care of Heather for me, CD," Rick added. 

"Will do," CD said, putting his arm around his niece's shoulders.   
Rick waved good-bye to Heather and caught up with Magnum. They were the last two people boarding. 

Walker couldn't resist and called out, just as Rick and Magnum were disappearing into the connecting hallway, "Rick, who is your 'friend' you keep mentioning?" 

Rick gave him a smile, one last conspiratorial grin and wink to Heather - if Rick was her father figure, then Ice Pick was her grandfather - shook his head slightly, committing himself to silence. He vanished from the hallway, following his friends onto the plane.

Heather, CD, Walker, Alex, and Trivette stood at the windows and watched their plane take off.

"You know who his friend is, don't you?" Walker asked Heather. Heather laughed.

"Not a clue," She lied. Walker knew it, and he and Trivette chuckled. 

"We'll get it oughtta you some day," Trivette said playfully, patting Heather on the back. 

The five of them watched the plane disappear into the brilliant blue Texas sky.

Onboard the plane, Rick got more comfortable in his seat. The bullet wound in his abdomen was aching a little, from the rapid air pressure change, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He glanced to his right, and saw Thomas staring out the window.

TC was to his left, eyes closed, already snoozing. Higgins was reading yet another magazine.

Rick noticed that Magnum had turned his head and was watching him. Their eyes met, and both smiled briefly. Magnum turned back to his window view, watching the sun reflect off the wing of the plane.

Rick decided that TC had the right idea, and reclined his seat. He could relax now; their work in Texas was done... 

It was time to go home. 


End file.
